ThreeSixFive Days
by Lightening sparks
Summary: "You know how to ruin a moment, don't you Renn?" "That was a moment?" "Yes, It was a moment when I didn't want to punch you in the face." This is a FLETCHYRIE fanfic but the romance is gradual and is set in the 14 months that they are searching for Skul.( I know that it's only 11 months,) Contains a bit of Ganith and swearing and Romance. (details inside) chapter get longer (T)
1. The Ghost Of You

Valkyrie sat on the edge of the pier, legs dangling over the edge. She remembered teg last Christmas her and Skul had been here.

 _Valkyrie walked over to the pier Skulduggery and his sleek black Bentley were already there, she grinned and quickened her pace._

 _"Hey Skul." Valkyrie beamed and the Skeleton sighed._

 _"This is why I hate agreeing to be given a nickname." He groaned._

 _"Who says you had a choice?" Valkyrie asked._

 _"I did."_

 _Valkyrie grinned and leant against the Bentley's bonnet. The Skeleton tilted his skull at her disapprovingly. "What?" Valkyrie asked, knowing what she had done._

 _"Off my car." He said._

 _Valkyrie's brow furrowed, "But-"_

 _"Off or no Christmas present."_

 _Reluctantly, she stopped leaning on the car. Skulduggery began leaning against his car. Valkyrie frowned, "Now that's just-"_

 _"My car."_

 _Valkyrie crossed her arms, "I've got you this." She handed him a soft present._

 _The Skeleton tilted his head as he examined the present that he had taken from his young accomplice._

 _"Open it!" Valkyrie exclaimed. Grinning mischievously._

 _The Skeleton hesitantly opened the present. And then held up what was inside. "Hilarious." Skulduggery sarcastically said as he held up the wig._

 _"I know," Valkyrie grinned, "I saw it in the shop and thought of you."_

 _"I don't know whether to be faltered or..." He trailed off, Valkyrie was staring at him innocently._

 _"My present?" She asked._

 _Skulduggery tilted his head at her._

 _"That's how it works, I get you a present and you get me one back." Valkyrie explained._

 _"Ah." Skulduggery said and fished something out from his car, he held it in his gloved fist and Valkyrie actually felt excitement rise up inside her. He opened his palm. Inside there was a keychain of a hat and suit. Valkyrie arched an eyebrow. "Merry Christmas."_

 _She looked on the back, it was from Skulduggery's favourite suit store, besides Ghastly. Underneath it said, A FREE GIFT FOR PURCHASING 100 SUITS. Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "It's a free gift from a suit store." Valkyrie said._

 _"A suit store I love." Skulduggery corrected._

 _"Wow," she said sarcastically._

 _"Wow indeed."_

 _"Merry Christmas Skul," Valkyrie said, and he pulled her in close as they watched the sunset._

 _"Merry Christmas, child."_

 _She hit him on the back of his Skull._

"Merry Christmas, Skul." Valkyrie said as she remembered last years Christmas.

"Y'know talking to yourself is the first sign of Insanity." Came a voice from behind her, Valkyrie jumped to see Fletcher Renn.

"God, Fletcher, you scared me." She grumbled.

"They also say that black spots on your hands are."

"What do you want Renn?" She asked.

"You" Fletcher said and she raise an eyebrow. "To come with me." He finished.

"Why?"

"A new lead on the Skull." Fletcher explained. Valkyrie nodded, they had been looking for Skulduggery's Skull for 2 months now. But still nothing but dead ends and Eleventh Hour decisions.

"Right, When we will head off?" Valkyrie asked.

"About... Now." Fletcher said.

"Now? Okay." Valkyrie got to her feet and strode over to Fletcher. She put a hand on hai shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Asked Fletcher.

"Um, aren't we gonna teleport?" Asked Valkyrie.

"No, Tanith is driving you." Fletcher told her.

"Right, Okay." Valkyrie began walking over to Tanith who had just pulled up.

"But I don't mind if you just wanna touch me." Fletcher called after her.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "You know how to ruin a moment don't you, Renn?"

"That was a moment?" Asked Fletcher as he jogged after her.

Not that sort of moment... She thought. "No," Valkyrie turned around. "A moment where I don't want to punch you in the face." She hopped onto the motorbike and hooked a helmet over her head, they sped off. A part of Valkyrie knew that Fletcher was still watching her. But a part of her liked that.

...

By the way in my version of this story it takes them 14 months to find Skulduggery's Skull. Including the two months that they've already spent looking.


	2. I Won't Give In

Thank you for the reviews!

DeadGirl19: I was kinda worried about that, Y'know the Valduggery part. But all should be revealed, soon... :D

MehScewit: it does, only If Fletcher isn't a total idiot, then yeah, they're quite cute.

And Wisegirl369 for favourites and follows

i am really surprised by the feed back that I have received for this story. So thanks to all the readers.

* * *

Another dead end, she was sick of dead ends. Valkyrie's hair blew across her face wildly, from the sea breeze. She had insisted on Tanith dropping her off here. And by insisted she meant getting off the bike and not looking back. Valkyrie knew that they all wanted her to give in, to except that he was gone and to get on with her life. But she couldn't, she couldn't let it go. She couldn't let the feeling go.

"Heeeeey!" Came a voice from behind her,already knowing who it's was, she turned around and fixed him with her deadliest glare.

"Hi." Valkyrie replied miserably.

Fletcher tilted his head at her, his hair becoming slightly wonkier. Valkyrie couldn't help but choke back the laugh that erupted from inside her. "What?" Fletcher asked, confused.

"It's... It's nothing." She gasped between laughs, how could something so simple make her laugh so hard. Well, you haven't laughed in a while, have you? She thought.

Fletcher brought his hands up to his hair. Brow furrowed, but then let it be after a few attempts to fix it. "So..."

"What?"

"What's up?"

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, it had been a long time since someone had asked her something so... Simple, and stupid. Trust Fletcher to be stupid. "Nothing much, why?"

"Well, it's just that you seemed, upset," Fletcher said, Valkyrie rolled her eyes, Upset? Upset? Right... "Y'know after looking for the uh, skull."

Valkyrie didn't answer.

"Another dead end?"

She didn't need someone else to remind her that they had followed the wrong person, that they had to retrace everything. "No we found the Skull, that's why I'm so upset. What do you think Renn?" Valkyrie said sarcastically, but she felt the guilt creep up on her as hurt lashed across his face. Surprisingly he didn't teleport away.

He strode closer to her and sat down next to her, "We will find it, Y'know that don't you?" He reassured her.

Valkyrie turned to look at him, and saw sympathy radiating off him. Great, pity, just what I need. She thought. "How do you know?" Valkyrie cast her eyes back to the water and gazed at the horizon line.

"Because," his finger found hers, and he linked his pinkie finger with Valkyrie's. "I promise."

Valkyrie found her self looking deep into his eyes. "What can a promise do, eh, Fletch?" She asked.

He was silent. "This." He suddenly leant forward and lightly pecked her cheek. He was gone in a blink. Leaving her gazing blankly in the place where he used to be sitting. Her hand went up to her cheek, the place where his lips had been. She sat there thinking about Fletcher, not him. And she hated it. "Damn you Fletcher." She muttered, "Damn you, Renn." And she sat there, not knowing to hate him or love him.

* * *

Fletcher teleported to the pier, knowing he'd find her here. Knowing he'd find his Valkyrie. Well, not technically his... Yet.

"Heeeey!" He called as charming as he could muster.

It didn't work, because she fixed him with a glare that made him cringe inside. "Hi." She finally returned as unwelcoming as possible.

Then she started laughing. well, something happened, he thought. "What?" Fletcher asked

still laughing, she choked out. "It's... It's nothing."

Her eyes where looking at his head, at his hair. Fletcher cursed. He tried in vain to fix his hair, sighing and giving up. He drew his attention back to Valkyrie, immediately becoming lost in her deep brown eyes. A small smile crept onto his lips. She was beautiful. Fltcher remained transfixed on Valkyrie for a moment, before snapping out of his daze. "So..." Fletcher began, cursing his brain for slacking off in front of Val.

"What?"

Fletcher paused, his mind blank. "What's up?" Again, he cursed his brain.

For a moment she looked pissed, he cringed inside, but tried not to let it show. "Nothing much, why?"

"It's just that you seemed upset." Fletcher said, wishing he could take it back as he saw her eyes roll to her head. "Y'know after looking for the, uh, skull." Fletcher immediately wished he hadn't said any of that, what the hell was he thinking?

Silence.

"Another dead end?" Fletcher's mouth continued to nervously babble.

She looked furious, "No, we found the skull, that's why I'm so upset, Renn."her words were dripping in sarcasm.

Fletcher took a deep breath. play it cool, He thought. "We will find him, Y'know that don't you?" He reassured her with a tight smile.

"How do _you_ know that." Valkyrie said quietly.

Fletcher's mind drew a blank. Send then he said the lamest thing ever. "Because I promise." He linked his pinkie finger around her, cringing inside.

But instead of a sharp remark she simply said. "What can a promise do? Eh, Fletch?" There eyes met, butterflies were fluttering in his stomach. This was is! His brain screamed. This was it! The only problem was that he couldn't promise this and the promise couldn't do anything. His brain shut down, "This." He said, he pecked her on the cheek. His cheeks flushing red. And then he teleported away. What had he done? Had he ruined everything? Yes... Yes he had.

...

Sorry that this chapter isn't the best, but I love getting reviews off of all you guys because then I can improve. So please tell me how to improve. I love hearing your thoughts.


	3. Nothing, Something, Everything

IM SO SORRY! I was really unwell and couldn't write anything... But I'm back now, so yeah...

* * *

WiseGirl369: Thank you! That means soooooo much to me, I hope you still enjoy my story.

* * *

Fletcher teleported to the pier, hoping that Valkyrie was there. He wanted to explain yesterday, when he'd kissed her. Fletcher was embarrassed about it, yes. And he knew that Val now probably hated him for it. She loved Skulduggery anyway...

He surveyed his surroundings. She wasn't here. Deep down, he was glad that she wasn't... Maybe if he came back tomorrow she would've forgotten about it? No. She wouldn't forget, but maybe she'd forgive.

"Uh, Fletcher?" Came a questioning voice.

Flesher nearly jumped out of his skin, he whirled around. To face Valkyrie Cain. "Oh,uh... Um, Hi, Val." He stammered, not because he was surprised, he was a mixture of nervousness and fear.

"Hey, um, what are you doing here?" Valkyrie asked. And once again Fletcher was stunned by her eyes.

"I... I was uh, um..." Fletcher sighed, thanks brain he thought. "I was looking for you." He admitted.

"Oh." Valkyrie said, a hint of surprise in her voice as she raised a slender eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, about last night, well, evening..." Fletcher said as he fumbled over his words.

"Uh, yeah, what about it?" Valkyrie asked, Fletcher furrowed his brow. She knew exactly what he was on about.

"The kiss." He said, looking away from her to hide his embarrassment.

"Ah, yes." Valkyrie said. Fletcher turned back to her, trying to get a read on her. And failed, amazingly.

"It's wasn't anything, uh, really... It was just." Fletcher trailed off, what was he saying? Of course it was something, it's was everything, it was... But what was it to her? Nothing?

Valkyrie nodded. "I get it." Tanith pulled up behind them, and waved to Val. Valkyrie turned around. "I've gotta go." She said. And began to walk towards Tanith. Leaving Fletcher by the pier.

She clipped on her helmet and Tanith and Valkyrie drove away, Valkyrie's hair blowing in the wind. And Fletcher swore that she looked back.

* * *

"The Kiss." Fletcher said, and his eyes strayed from her. Valkyrie knew it was because he was embarrassed about kissing her on the cheek, he had not wanted to. Not deep down. But he had left her, thinking about him all night. All the times they'd spent together. And how she wanted to kiss him. She wanted him.

"Ah, yes." Valkyrie said, playing it cool, like she had been from the start of the conversation. From when he'd appeared on the pier. Looking... Amazing. And now she thought about it, his hair wasn't that bad. Was it?

"It wasn't anything, uh, really... It was just." Fletcher said, and looked at her with judgemental eyes. Valkyrie felt her heart sink, of course it wasn't anything. He'd kissed loads of other girls, he'd had loads of other girl friends. He was way older than her. Why would a guy like him want her? A 15 year old girl. Who was still trying to find her long lost friend. Who was still believing that there was a chance.

"I get it." Valkyrie lied. She didn't get it, not at all. She heard the sound of a motorbike. She whirled around. Tanith. Valkyrie felt a smile creep up onto her face. She had to thank Tanith for this later, Tanith had just saved her from herself. "I've gotta go." Valkyrie said cooly and began walking towards Tanith. Did she have to go? Did she have to leave him?Tanith was grinning from ear to ear. Valkyrie took her helmet and fastened it around her head. Giving Tanith an odd look before hopping onto the back of the bike and slipping her hands around the sword woman's waist. Tanith revved the engine, and they were off.

And even though she willed herself not to, Valkyrie looked back. And their eyes met. But soon Fletcher was nothing more than a spec in the distance. So she turned around, enjoying the ride.

"You like him." Tanith said, as they whizzed down the road. Taking another breath taking turn.

"What? No!" Valkyrie exclaimed, it hurt her to lie.

"Yes you do!" Tanith grinned.

"No! He's... He's Fletcher." Valkyrie said with as much disgust as she could muster, but found herself slipping into a dreamy trance just because his name was mentioned.

"Val, you can't lie to me, we're practically sisters." Tanith smiled.

Valkyrie sighed, it was true, she couldn't lie to Tanith. At least not successfully. Valkyrie paused. "Okay."

Tanith squealed, despite herself. "You like Fletcher Renn!" She teased.

"Yeah, yeah... Okay." Valkyrie admitted.

"Ohmygod..." Tanith gushed.

"Okay Tan, can we talk about this later?" Valkyrie asked, sorrow filling her mind as she remembered that she was supposed to be missing her best friend.

"Yeah yeah, dinner at mine? Or are you too busy seeing Mr Renn?!" Tanith teased.

"Sure, dinner at yours..." Valkyrie gave in, "Now, who's are next lead?"


	4. Boys Don't Cry

Omg... I really cant get enough of writing this story.

Wisegirl369: IKR! If my friends found out my world would be over... BOOOOOM! :) Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing :) hope you enjoy!

MyNameIsClassified:Yeah, I guess I was just tired and wanted to update... But thanks for pointing it out! :) Hope you enjoy!

Himanshi (Guest): Me too! They're my fave pairing! They're just perfect for each other... Thanks, I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

That night, after unsuccessfully tracking the Skull, Valkyrie had stayed at Tanith's, to talk. After all, her parents wouldn't miss her, thanks to the substitute daughter also known as Valkyrie's Reflection.

The two were slouched on the sofa, eating a pepperoni pizza while watching a movie marathon of their favourite movies. Although norther of them were truly paying attention, for at the back of Tanith's mind, a question was nagging. And Valkyrie knew exactly what question it was.

"Why?" Tanith suddenly said.

"Huh?" Valkyrie asked, turning to Tanith.

"Why do you like him?" Tanith asked, "Fletcher. Why do you like Fletcher?"

Valkyrie scowled slightly at Tanith, but softened at the mention of his name. "Well, it's just... He's- He's just perfect." Valkyrie knew he was more than that, more than just perfect. He was everything.

"Yeah, perfectly annoying." Tanith scoffed.

"No, Tan. It's just the way that he looks at you, and how he stammers when he's nervous. How he's obsessed with his hair and always makes me laugh. Even though I try to hide it, He never gives up and... In his own way, he makes you feel special." Valkyrie gushed. And she felt so much better, all of those feelings, and more, locked inside if her. Until now. Now she let them out.

Tanith raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really." Valkyrie was telling the truth. It was true. It was all true.

A smile slipped onto Tanith's face, "He soooo likes you back." Does he like me back? Valkyrie's heart thundered behind her rib cage. Before she slipped into reality.

Despite herself, Valkyrie's cheeks tinged red. "No, he doesn't." She said.

Tanith giggled. "He sooooo does."

Valkyrie grinned, "Well, Ghastly likes you." Valkyrie knew it was true, Ghastly really liked Tanith, if only they'd birth admit their feelings to each other.

Tanith blushed, "No he doesn't."

"You like him." Valkyrie said.

"We're just friends."

"Riiiight..." Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"We are."

"Well so are me and Fletcher." Valkyrie blushed.

"Your friends?" Tanith asked, grinning.

"I guess." They were friends? Right? Valkyrie thought. We're they friends?

"Last I heard he was an annoying prat." Tanith said.

"That was... Uh, last time." Valkyrie replied. Last time? Really? She'd always like him, she guessed she never knew until now.

"last time was 5 nights ago." Tanith countered.

"Well, he's really-" Valkyrie faltered,he was a lot of things: he was really perfect, he was really cute, he was funny and charming, smart and understanding. But instead of telling the truth, and saying some of those things, she simply said "Things have changed." Valkyrie said,

Tanith sighed and shook her head, admitting defeat. she stood up and took the pizza box. "Face it Val, you like him," Tanith grinned and strode over to the kitchen.

And as much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't. Because now she realised, it was true. "Yeah," Valkyrie whispered, and the corners of her mouth turned up slightly , and her eyes sparkled. "Something like that."

* * *

Fletcher sat on the edge of the pier, silently hoping that Val would appear. After another ten minutes of waiting, he sighed, and got up to leave. Just as he was about to teleport, a tender voice stopped him. "Renn?"

He knew that voice, he knew it so well. He dreamed of that voice. A soft hand landed on his bare upper arm.

He longed for that touch. That soft tentative touch. He turned around, to see Valkyrie Cain. The Valkyrie Cain. Standing in front of him. Her face illuminated by the shadowy moon light, and her hair swiftly blowing in the wind. A single dimple. And dark twinkling eyes.

Fletcher realised that a few moments had passed. So, before it became awkward, he answered her. "Uh, um... Hi." He stammered nervously.

"Hey." Valkyrie replied, withdrawing her hand. "Do you wanna, um, walk with me?" Fletcher's eyes visibly lit up like the sun.

"S-sure." He replied, well aware that he was stammering again. But he didn't care. Valkyrie Cain had just asked him to walk her home. The Valkyrie Cain.

They both turned and began to walk side by side, Fletcher blushed madly as their arms brushed awkwardly. "So..." Valkyrie began, after a few minutes of walking.

"So." Fletcher said, his brain really couldn't think of anything else to say. He realised that Valkyrie was giving him odd looks every so often. Was he walking too slow? Was he being too awkward? "How did Skull tracking go?"

Valkyrie's shoulders visibly slumped. "Badly."

Fletcher, who really didn't know what to say just said, "Oh, what was so bad?" He needed to smack himself for that later.

"We hit another dead end, we have to restart." Valkyrie gushed, her voice wavering slightly. "Do you ever think we'll find it Fletch? Do you?"

"Um, there's a slight chance. Maybe." Fletcher said calmly, knowing that he'd chosen the wrong words.

Valkyrie's head unexpectedly leant onto his shoulder, and even in the moonlight. He could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. "We're never... We're..." Valkyrie began, but burst into tears. Fletcher froze, what was he supposed to do? Valkyrie Cain was crying on his shoulder. And... Suddenly an instinct kicked in, and Fletcher stopped walking and turned to face her, he slowly tilted up her head and looked right into her dark eyes.

"Don't ever say that, of course we'll find the Skull, I promised, remember?"Fletcher reassured. Valkyrie looked at him, with puffy, watery eyes.

"Really?" She asked, her voice was so small, and she was nothing like the smart, confident Valkyrie Cain that he was used to.

"Yeah, really. And I'll be with you every step of the way. I will always be with you." Fletcher calmly spoke. And his arms wrapped around her, embracing her for a hug. So Valkyrie flung her arms around him, and cried into his chest.

And they stood there, just like that, in the night as the moon shone a over their heads. The only sound were Valkyrie's occasionally sobs and their hearts, beating in unison.

Finally they broke off, and walked home in a comfortable silence. Their fingers brushing against each other until finally, they entwined.

...

Hope you guys enjoyed this,please read and review. Tell me what you think should happen next. Bye!


	5. I'm Not Okay

See look! We're getting Almost daily updates now! Yeah! I would like to thanks every kind person who reviewed, faved or followed. Thanks all of you, and the readers too!

Review answers:

WiseGirl369: We's better hope they don't find out then, I'm not ready for my world to end! And thanks. :)

Mya2015: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! *coughs* uh sorry about that... I try to make them as cute as possible. Thanks again. :)

* * *

The rest of the month blurred on like that, awkward encounters, conversations with Tanith, Fletcher, and tracking the Skull. Still with no luck. Valkyrie regularly cried into Fletcher's arms until one day she had no more tears left to shed. After that she just inhaled his scent of hairspray and clutched him with her arms. Fletcher did like wise. It wasn't until one night Valkyrie said something that changed everything.

"I can't go home." Valkyrie suddenly said, as her and Fletcher walked across the pier in silence.

"What? Why not?" Fletcher asked, and tentatively put his hand on her arm to comfort her, he was beginning to find it easier to talk to Valkyrie, so comforting her was becoming easy for him.

"I just-" Valkyrie took a deep breath, "When I used to cry, and I returned home, with tears in my eyes... Well, they would worry. Ok? And- And I just can't put them through that any more." She looked up at him, shrugging off his hand as she did so.

For a second Fletcher stood there gob-smacked, he knew that returning home and seeing her family was the only thing that kept her going. But he had no idea that they were worrying about her. And now Valkyrie was thinking of letting her Reflection take over because she couldn't bare to 'hurt' them any more. "Val, you have to. It's- it's the only thing that... It keeps you going, ok? Seeing them." Fletcher chose his words carefully, not wanting to upset or offend Valkyrie and break the bond that had formed between the two in the last months.

Valkyrie stared at him, "I can't look at them any more, not without showing that I'm not Okay. Fletcher I'm not okay, I'm not. I can't pretend any more. I can't pretend that nothing's happened. I'm not okay... I just can't lie to them anymore, I can't sneak through the window anymore." Valkyrie gushed out to him. "You just don't get it, do you? After all, you ran from your folks when you got too scared. _You_ can't tell me what to do." And with that Valkyrie turned away from him, looking out beyond the horizon.

Fletcher's jaw fell open, it was true, he couldn't judge her. But... He couldn't leave her either. He loved her. He loved Valkyrie Cain. And even if she pushed him away, he'd keep on coming back. Because he loved her. "Okay, that's true, I can't judge you. But I wasn't. If your going to leave your family until you find the Skull, then where are you going to stay?" He asked her. Knowing Valkyrie, she had no plan, she despised plans, and that wasn't going to change now.

Valkyrie faltered, but then recovered. She turned to face him. "Tanith's." She said boldly. But Fletcher shook his head.

"Ghastly's staying at Tanith's." Fletcher said, "You know that, where else do you plan to stay?"

Valkyrie was silent. And suddenly she shouted. "I don't know! Okay! I don't know..." She looked into space. "I don't know." She murmured.

An idea popped into Fletcher's head, she could stay at his place. Sure, it wasn't much but... They would really get to know each other, and they could bond, and maybe... Just maybe, she could be his. Valkyrie Cain could be his girlfriend. He mentally slapped himself. He want doing it for that. He was doing it because Valkyrie was stressed and needed a place to stay. Anyway, as if she would want to be his girlfriend. He was probably already stuck in the friend zone, she liked Skulduggery anyway. He could see it in her eyes. She missed that skeleton. And Fletcher would so anything to help Valkyrie, to make her happy, so that's why he was helping her find the Skull. Because he would do anything for her. "Y'know, you could, uh, stay at my place..." Fletcher told her hesitantly. Almost stammering.

"You have a place?" Valkyrie asked as she raised an eyebrow. Fletcher visually slumped, the girl he liked thought that he lived under a bridge... Just great.

"Uh, yeah... And it's not to, um, far away from here." Fletcher stammered. Nervously scratching the back of his neck. "Heh..." He sighed, really? Did he just say that? Fletcher expected her to say that it was nice of him to offer but she would find somewhere else, or throw a fireball at his face. What he didn't expect was for her to fling her Arms around him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" She squealed, and for a moment, she looked into each other's eyes. Before Valkyrie let go.

They stood staring at each other for a few seconds, Fletcher with his mouth in the shape of an 'O' and Valkyrie grinning wildly. Fletcher realised that Valkyrie probably wanted him to teleport her there. "Shall we?" He asked. Holding out his palm.

"Yeah, we'll go to yours, I'll pick my stuff up tomorrow from my place. I'm exhausted." She yawned, and Fletcher laughed a grin plastered across his face. Valkyrie took his hand and in a blink, they were gone.

...

"Yeah, we'll go to yours," Valkyrie said, barely containing her excitement, "I'll pick up ,my stuff tomorrow." Knowing that it would only be the bare minimum, any more and her parents would notice. "I'm exhausted." She said as she fought off a yawn, and failed miserably. Fletcher laughed, it was adorable. So. Valkyrie took his hand, and then they were gone.

She stumbled slightly as they appeared in the centre of a living room. Valkyrie surveyed her surroundings. They were behind a brown patchy sofa, which was in front of a expensive looking Tv. Behind them was the kitchen, it was fairly clean except for the clutter her and there. Between the kitchen and the living room there was a flight of stairs, that lead up to the second floor.

"Oh, uh..." Fletcher mumbled, up clasping her hand, "Let me just, uh, clear up a bit. I- I wasn't expecting visitors." He busied himself by picking up an empty plate and putting it in the trash, Valkyrie arched an eyebrow at his mistake. But said nothing. He closed a cupboard and wiped down the sofa of crumbs. "Uh, there." He said, standing back and nearly tripping over the coffee table in the process. Valkyries resisted the urge to burst out laughing, covering her mouth as she did so. But a giggle escaped, and after that she just roared with laughter. Fletcher stumbled to regain his balance, "wha-?" He began, before he tripped over a shoe that he hadn't seen and fell on top of Valkyrie. Valkyrie gasped as the breath rushed out of her, but it was good. They tumbled to the floor, Fletcher on top. Their breath mingling since their lips were centimetres apart. Valkyrie's giggles began to suppress. And they began to gaze into each other's eyes, their lips moving closer as they did so. Valkyrie began to shut her eyes and-

RING RING

RING RING

RING RIN-

"Uh hello?" Fletcher had got up to answer the phone, it was probably just someone with the wrong number. But Valkyrie cursed. That has nearly been it, they had nearly kissed.

"Sorry Val, do you want me to show you your room?" Fletcher asked, as he leant down to help her up.

"Sure." She muttered, but she didn't want him too, she wanted to stay down here, she wanted to kiss. But luck wasn't on her side. Not tonight. And she was not okay.


	6. I Love You, Valkyrie Cain

Yay! I'm updating again! I just love writing this...

Review Answers-

WiseGirl369: I know, stupid stupid stupid wrong numbers... *sighs* Byt I suppose that I wrote it sooo... I guess it's my fault... I have the power to suddenly make a meteorite drop onto Val and Fletcher's heads. That's a great plot twist :)lol

Yay! I'm updating again! I just love writing this...

Review Answers-

WiseGirl369: I know, stupid stupid stupid wrong numbers... *sighs* Byt I suppose that I wrote it sooo... I guess it's my fault... I have the power to suddenly make a meteorite drop onto Val and Fletcher's heads. That's a great plot twist :)lol

DeadGirl19: Thank you! That's means so much to me... I guess I never really thought about it like that, exploring other peoples perspectives... Hmmm... :)

Guest: Thanks

* * *

"So this is, um, my room but you... Uh, can have it for, uh, when your staying here." Fletcher explained, stammering slightly. Valkyrie only glanced once at his room though, she found her self transfixed on him.

"Oh! Uh, sure." Valkyrie answered after a moment had passed. Valkyrie stared into the hairspray clutter that was Fletcher's bedroom. On every surface there was some kind of hair product. Valkyrie smiled, she'd expected it.

She looked back at Fletcher to see that he was staring down at her, with a smile on his face. She gave him a weird look. "Uh... Sorry, I... Never mind." His cheeks flushed bright red and he continued the 'tour' of the floor. "The , uh, bathrooms over there," he pointed to one of two doors, "The one to the left is the airing cupboard.

In short the second floor was much smaller than the first, with only three rooms, the bathroom, the bedroom and the airing cupboard. All of which were quite small.

"Thanks." Valkyrie said, still not believing that Fletcher had actually done this for her. I mean, why would he? She thought, He must've felt sorry for me or something... Valkyrie surveyed the second floor and frowned. "Where are you gonna sleep?" She asked.

"I'll sleep downstairs, on the sofa." Fletcher told her, motioning to the first floor with his hands. Valkyrie felt guilt seep in, she'd demoted Fletcher to the sofa in his own house.

"I can sleep on the sofa, if you want Fletch." Valkyrie offered, hoping he'd say yes. Because that was the only way she'd feel less guilty about this.

"No Val, it's fine... The uh, sofa is really comfy." Fletcher said, although Valkyrie knew he was lying, he was a bad liar. It was cute. She shook the last thought out of her head, he doesn't like you Val. She reminded herself.

"Got it."Valkyrie nodded, she really had nothing else to say to it. Not some flirty joke, or a pick up line. Just 'Got It'. Valkyrie's stomach made a noise of complaint, and Her cheeks tinged pink. "I'm, um, starving. Have you got any food?" Valkyrie asked, making a note of how much of an idiot she sounded. Of course Fletcher had food. How did he eat otherwise?

"Just cereal really. But I'll, um, order a pizza." Fletcher offered. He was getting hungry too by now, and was glad that Valkyrie had asked. Valkyrie smiled to this.

"That's Grand." She smiled, and followed Fletcher's lead down the stairs. As she got to the bottom step, she staggered. Suddenly realising how much her bones ached, how hungry she felt and how tired she was. For a second her eyelids threatened to close. But she fought back and collapsed onto the sofa.

Valkyrie fumbled for the Tv remote and a sitcom flickered into the screen. Valkyrie became aware of a presence beside her, she turned her attention around to Fletcher, who had (after ordering the pizza) settled down next to her.

Valkyrie thought her eyes were playing tricks on her when she saw him inch closer, his hand millimetres away from her's. But then she felt his fingertips brush against her's, and she knew that this was no delusion. Fletcher Renn was going to make a move. And so was she.

...

Fletcher settled into the sofa next to Valkyrie, was he sitting too close? Was he too far away? He was screaming inside his head. His eyes flickered over to her, the beautiful girl sitting next to him. Before he could stop himself, he shifted slightly closer. And then studied her face, did she notice? If she did then did she mind? Did She want him to move closer? He wasn't too sure after the stunt he'd pulled off earlier, with the coffee table. In all honesty it had been an accident. But did she think that he was trying to hook up with her? Well, of course he was... Fletcher moved his hand closer to her's ever so slightly, nothing but air separating their almost interlocking fingers. Fletcher looked up at her, his eyes widened, he swore he saw a smile twitch onto her lips... But was it just the light of the Tv playing tricks on him. His fingertips slowly crept onto her hand, a static jolted between the two. Fletcher could feel a grin form on his face. Valkyrie suddenly moved so her palm was against his, their fingers interlocking. She slowly turned to him, a dazzling smile on her face. Fletcher felt his heart thumping in his chest. Was this it? Was this his first kiss? Valkyrie brought their two touching hands up to his chest. She smiled.

"Hi." He said, why? He didn't know... But it just seemed to be the appropriate thing to do then, at that moment.

"Hey Fletch." She said just as softly. Her face slowly getting closer to his. Was this it? Was this... His first kiss.

Valkyrie planted her lips on his cheek, Fletcher felt a bolt of electricity run through him as her lips made contact with his cheek. Then she rested her head on his shoulder, and snuggled closer to him. Their palms still pressed together. Slowly, very slowly, Valkyrie's eyes shut. And Fletcher leant in, planted his lips onto her forehead, he kept them their for a moment. And then scooped her into his arms, and began to climb the stairs.

Fletcher leant on his door to open it and bent down to put her in his bed. With a flourish he spread a blanket over her shivering form. He crouched down, and rested his head against her forehead. His voice broke the silence as he spoke in a hushed tone. "I love you, Valkyrie Cain, you don't know it, but I do. I Love You."

...

Sorry this chapter was abut crapy and sorry I was sooo long updating. I couldn't log in to Fanfiction. Ikr it was a nightmare, a fangirl who can't fangirl is not a fangirl.


	7. Brown Eyed Girl

Thank you all so much! You all give me the inspiration to continue this story! Yay!

Review Answers-

Lonelygirl702:

Thank You So Much! I try to make it as cute as possible. You can't log in either, I thought it was just me... I'm not alone! It's happened twice it me now, but it didn't matter before because I hadn't posted any stories. So yeah... Lol. Thank You so much again!

Mya2015:

Thank You So Much! In most of the reviews I've been told it's cute, so I'm doing something right there! Lol... Omg! You can't log in either! I had to get the Fanfiction App... And then I realised that you can't update on it so, yeah... I was slowly crawling into a corner cause I couldn't update! XD. It was literally all I thought about... So glad I'm not the only one.

MyNameIsClassified:

Thank You So Much! By the way I love your username, it's swag. Yes, I said swag. Anyway, Fanfictions been playing up for you too? Wow, I thought it was just me. I went on a fangirling marathon as well! To make up for a lost day. Yeah, I think so too.

WiseGirl369:

Thank You So Much! Okay Okay... Maybe dropping a meteorite in Val and Fletcher's heads would be a bad idea, and the idea of running from fangirls scares me, nope, it terrifies me... Lol. Yes! Another step forward in their relationship!

DeadGirl19:

Thank You So Much! Your review means so much to me! Yeah, I'm glad that it's slightly funny, otherwise you'd probably all fall asleep while reading it. Lol. Thanks, I'll try to make something happen in the next chapter though. Something interesting! [Insert Evil Laugh]

* * *

By the way I've decided to put what month their on in this story so you know how much there is left... That made sense, not...

* * *

Month 2

* * *

I just realised that I've literally typed 200 words already... Okay, onto the story

* * *

Valkyrie slowly awoke on a strange bed. She blinked and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Where am I? Was the first thing to go through her head. And then she remembered the night before. Her eyes widened, that actually happened?! Valkyrie felt a smile form on her lips, before realisation sunk in. She'd Left the Reflection with her family, at her house. And why? Because she was too scared to face them...

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Valkyrie jumped. She had been unexpectedly shaken out of her thoughts. "Hey, uh Val? Are you awake?" Came Fletcher's voice from outside the door. Valkyrie tossed off the blankets and slipped out of the bed sheets before answering.

"Yeah, uh, I am now." Valkyrie answered, hurriedly lifting up the bed sheet, before placing them back down neatly on the bed.

"I brought you something to eat, and Coffee." Fletcher said, "Can I come in?" He asked after a few moments.

"Sure." Valkyrie replied. Brushing her hair out of her eyes. Fletcher pushed open the door, holding a tray with cereal and Coffee.

"Room service." He grinned. Valkyrie smiled back.

"Cereal and Coffee, My favourite." Valkyrie smiled, taking the tray from him and settling it on the bed next to her.

"You can use the shower if you want," Fletcher told her, "I'll be, um, downstairs." He shut the door, and Valkyrie heard his footsteps as he padded down the steps.

Valkyrie looked down at the tray, Fletcher- Being Fletcher, had forgotten the spoon for her cereal, she laughed lightly. Valkyrie sipped her coffee, and went to have a shower. She padded across the landing and opened the door to the bathroom. Valkyrie twisted the nobs and impatiently waited for the water to turn warm. When it finally did, she stripped and stepped into the shower.

...

As Fletcher reached the kitchen, he suddenly remembered, he'd forgotten to give Valkyrie a spoon. He rushed into the kitchen and rummaged through the draws for a spoon. When he eventually found one he jogged up the stairs and knocked on his bedroom door. The door swung open, Valkyrie wasn't in there.

"Hmmm..." Fletcher mumbled, in the background he heard the sound of running water. "Oh," Fletcher said to himself, she was running the shower. Since he'd only left her for a few minutes she couldn't be in the shower yet, plus the coffee would be too hot to drink at first. "Val? Valkyrie? I forgot to-" Fletcher cut himself off when he pushed open the door. Valkyrie wasn't in there. "Um Val?" He called.

A muffled reply came from inside the shower, it sounded like. "Fletcher, Get Out!" Fletcher tilted his head.

"What?" He called. "Val? I got the spoon!" He called. Suddenly the water cut off and Valkyrie poked her head around the corner, looking slightly annoyed.

"What do you what, Fletch?" Valkyrie asked, exasperated. Her eyes drifted to the spoon he was holding up. She grinned and began laughing hysterically.

"Wha-?" Fletcher began, he then realised he was holding the spoon up like it was a trophy. Fletcher cursed, his eyes then flickered to Valkyrie. "Oh, um... Do you, uh, want a towel?" He asked. Looking at the floor.

"Yeah, that would help." Valkyrie agreed. And Fletcher fumbled around the bathroom, searching for a towel, he finally found one and handed it to Valkyrie. Looking away still. "Okay Fletch, I'm decent." Valkyrie told him, and he turned his gaze to her. His jaw dropped open, she had wrapped the towel around her body but her long hair was slick against her shoulders and the sound of water pattering to the floor was the only noise.

A moment passed and Fletcher still didn't say anything. Instead he took a step forward and held out the spoon, "H-here." He stammered.

"Thanks, I guess." Valkyrie thanked and they stood opposite each other for a few seconds, just staring. Fletcher looked down at her, at her smile, her dimples, her chocolate brown eyes that you could get lost in, her lips.. Fletcher felt himself getting closer, his head was tilting slightly. There lips were centimetres apart when the doorbell rang. Valkyrie jumped back. "That would be Tanith, I gotta go Fletch, thanks for the spoon."

Fletcher smiled at the last bit, Valkyrie padded out the door, leaving Fletcher frozen in the same spot. Unexpectedly Valkyrie padded back in, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, her hand slipping into his when she did so. Valkyrie turned to leave, but Fletcher gripped her hand. "I'll see you tonight, right?" He asked her.

Valkyrie nodded, "Yeah, meet me at the pier." And then she left. Fletcher was still frozen to the spot when he heard the door slam and a revving sound of the motor bike.

Fletcher smiled tightly, he stepped out the room, shutting the door behind him. His heart beating in his chest.


	8. My First Kiss

Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I have been weirdly busy lately! I also had to update another story. Review Answers-

Wisegirl369: Ikr! Honestly Fletcher *sighs* anyway I'm glad you like this story! Just give me suggestions if there's anything that you want to happen because I might put it in!

Deadgirl19: Omg?! Is it? Thank you so much! Yeah, I do try to make its it's not boring... I guess I rely on Fletcher's character to do this. By the way if you have any suggestions for this story just tell me in you next review or something cause I might put them in. Also I tried to read the update of your story hunt of the dead men and it would let me... Hmmm...

Lonelygirl702: Wow, you faved followed and followed and reviewed this time, thank you so much! It means so much to me. Yeah I figured that it was time for a kiss, and that all these near kisses would never satisfy my reader, or me for that matter. So, here it is... Because they might kiss in this chapter. Might...

Sorry if I missed out anyone, it was unintentional if I did. Uh, I didn't mean to forget you...?

* * *

Month 2

* * *

Valkyrie shivered against the icy cold wind as she slowly made her way to the pier, Valkyrie could just make out Fletcher's silhouette. The night sky was darker than she'd imagined it to be, and the moon was hovering above their heads, like a flashlight guiding them through the night. She tugged her jacket collar further around her neck, wishing it had a hood and briskly walked onwards. Valkyrie bent down to sit by Fletcher.

"Hey," She said when she was seated.

Fletcher jumped, and then his head snapped towards her. "Oh, uh, Hey." He said back to her.

"Hey." She said again. Realising how quickly they'd made this awkward. Another breeze whooshed past them and Valkyrie shuddered again.

"Oh, are you cold? Um, here t-take my jacket." Fletcher offered, fumbling to remove his brown jacket.

"No, it's okay, you'll be colder without it." Valkyrie said, shaking her head.

"Val, take it." Fletcher firmly told her. Valkyrie realised that this was a fight that she couldn't win, so she begrudgingly let Fletcher drape the cost across her shoulders. "There, better?" He asked.

Valkyrie nodded, there was a long pause before they began talking again. "Fletch?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"I missed him." Valkyrie confessed.

"Skulduggery?" He answered, His shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, I did, b-but you-" she gazed up at him "- you changed that, and now..."

"Now w-what?" He asked anxiously.

"Your helping me-I was never... Why?" Valkyrie asked. Confusion seeping In.

"Well, because... I can't stand seeing you cry, or be upset. It just- I..." Fletcher turned away. "It's like someone ripped out my heart."

Valkyrie was silent.

"And I felt like that when you needed a place to stay. I couldn't say no." Fletcher finished.

"You really didn't have to let me stay at your house," Valkyrie said truthfully. Looking down at her hands, twiddling her fingers together anxiously. "If you don't want me to."

"But I do, I really... Uh. I really want you to stay." Fletcher confessed, Valkyrie furrowed her brow and he sighed.

"I can leave if you want." She told him. It was true, Fletcher obvisouly.

"Val, I-I don't mind, um, and..." Fletcher trailed off. Scratching the back of his head.

"Tanith says that Ghastly was only temporarily staying at her so-" Valkyrie was cut off when Fletcher's lips crashed into her's, soon she was kissing him back. And it was amazing, it was the most amazing thing she'd ever feel in her life. It was... She placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back. "W-w-what are you doing?" She asked him. Why would he kiss her? It made no sense... She was Valkyrie Cain, just Valkyrie Cain... Why would he want to kiss her. Their eyes locked on each other, Fletcher's clammy hands reaching for her hand and grabbing it, as if he could never let her go.

"C'mon, I'll show you something." He grinned, pulling her to her feet by her hand. They raced along the harbour/pier (I'm not sure if that's the name for it I'm not even sure if there is one in haggard but let's just pretend) Valkyrie began to laugh.

"Fletcher! Fletcher..." She exclaimed, he slowed down. His eyes locked with her's and he smiled, their breath mingling as they panted and laughed.

"Here," he said, Valkyrie looked around, they were under the light of a lamppost.

"What's so special about here?" She asked. Her eyes searching for something that she was missing. Fletcher's hand brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, he cupped the side of her face.

"Well, you see, detective, this is where I fell in love with the most beautiful girl whose ever walked the earth, I fell in love with Valkyrie Cain." Fletcher explained in a hushed voice, his words barely reaching her ears.

"Did you?" Valkyrie asked, her eyes widening. Fletcher was in love with her. Fletcher Renn had just confessed that he was in love with her. Fletcher Renn... Fletcher loved her back.

"Yeah, and I think she liked me as well, even though she didn't always show it." Fletcher said.

Valkyrie felt a pang of guilt, that was true, but she hadn't understood her feelings until now. "She did, she just didn't know how to say it." Valkyrie answered.

"She didn't?" He asked a smile forming on his lips as he grew closer to her.

"But she does now." And Valkyrie slowly raised her self onto her tiptoes, her head tilting, her eyes flickering shut. And them their lips touched, and they kissed. Valkyrie's arms looped around his neck as their kiss progressed and one of Fletcher's hand cradled her head while the other was around her waist. They broke apart, Valkyrie felt a smile form on her lips.

"Your not a bad kisser, Y'know?" Valkyrie told him, as Fletcher's lips kissed her neck.

"I'm not?" He mumbled between kisses.

"Not bad at all." She smiled. Fletcher's eye locked with her's again, and he began to lean forward for another kiss. Valkyrie put a singly finger on his lips. "So, we're a couple now?" She asked him. He brushed away her finger and his lips lightly brushed against hers.

"Um, if you want," Fletcher replied, as he leant back. "Do you want that?" He asked her.

"Do you want that, Fletch?" She asked in a hushed voice, her lips next to his ear.

"I would love that." He grinned, she kissed his cheek.

"So would I." Valkyrie agreed. Going in for another kiss, but this time he stopped her. Valkyrie frowned, "What?" She asked. Had she done something wrong? She thought, Was he having second thoughts.

"Valkyrie Cain? Will you be my Girlfriend?" He asked. Valkyrie stared, was this even real? Was he asking her this? Was this all a dream?

"Yes... Yes, I will... Of course I will." Valkyrie dreamily answered. Their lips then pressing together.

"Val?" He said.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"This is actually My First Kiss." He confessed.

A smile played on her lips. "It is?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah... It is." He mumbled.

"Y'know what, Fletch?" She answered.

"What?" He replied.

"It's mine too."


	9. Broken

Sorry for the wait, bad wifi.

Review answers-

Lonelygirl702: nah, that's fine, completely normal and not sad at all... Mostly because that is literally my life. Yeah... The chapters will be getting longer, I'm trying to make them over 2,000 words at least. Thanks for reviewing

Wisegirl369: Yes! Fanfic has reached adorable! That is my life goal complete lol thanks for reviewing

Mya2015: Is it actually? Really? OMG! Thanks you soooo much. Thanks for reviewing

...

Month 3? ( I'm not sure)

...

Valkyrie yawned as she trudged down the stairs, her eye lids threatening to shut. In the corner if her eye, she could see Fletcher holding two bowls of cereal and a cup of coffee. Suddenly she was engulfed in darkness when she reached the last step, she felt her world shifting and twisting. There was the faint sound of something smashing in the background, then heavy footsteps. Valkyrie flailed when she hit something.

"Val? Valkyrie!" There was a voice echoing in her ears, someone was shaking her.

Valkyrie's eyelids fluttered open, she was greeted with Fletcher's worried and panicked face, his adorable eyes widened. His voice bellowing in her ears. "Whoa! Val! What happened?" He demanded in a panicked tone.

She blinked as her vision cleared, "What happened...?" She slurred as she rubbed her head. Valkyrie soon became aware that she was lying in Fletcher's Arms.

"Y-you tell me, Val? One minute your walking down the stairs, the next you falling!" Exclaimed her worried boyfriend, worry lines etching onto his forehead. He began to help her sit up.

Valkyrie paused, "I- I'm... I- I just don't..." She began to stammer, In truth she knew the answer, Valkyrie felt a tear spill across her cheek.

"Val?" Fletcher asked, his eyebrows raised, "W-what's wrong?" Shock shaking his voice.

Valkyrie shuffled back, against the wall and drew her knees into her chest, she lowered her head and began to cry into her hands.

Fletcher let confusion contort his features, he shuffled towards her, he was on his knees now, and began to move his arms around her. But Valkyrie batted him away. He backed off and looked hurt.

"Stop, just stop..." Valkyrie muttered, peeking from between her fingers. She could see his hurt face, and that only made her cry harder.

"Valkyrie," he said firmly, "What is it?" Fletcher's voice wavered at the end.

Valkyrie looked up, and Fletcher could see the red rings around her eyes that had formed from crying. Her hands dropping to her lap where she folded them. "I just..." Valkyrie tool a deep breath, her eyes shut, before opening again. "I can't do this anymore."

Flesher furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?" He asked slowly.

"Fletcher, I mean I can't go on." She said, her eyes watering again, but Fletcher was already there, comforting her. He wiped away the tears and swept a few loose strands of hair out of her face.

"Valkyrie, calm down, now, what do you mean?" Fletcher placed his hand tentatively on her arm.

"This Fletcher, this, I can't go on with this." She motioned around the room.

"With us?" He asked, panic pounding in his head as his heart thumped in his ears.

"No... I can't go on with me coming home and telling you that we're getting closer and closer to finding the skull, I can't-" Valkyrie took a deep breath, "-I can't lie to you anymore." Valkyrie looked away from him, she couldn't bare to see his hurt.

"Lying? Val, C'mon what do you mean?" Fletcher asked, his voice breaking at the end, he didn't understand why she was saying these things. These things about them.

"Look, Fletch, it's hard enough looking for the skull in the day but... Me and you- Coming home and- and..." Valkyrie broke into tears, but Fletcher didn't comfort her again

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly. A single tear splattering onto the floor.

"Because I don't want you to worry, I don't want you to-" Valkyrie began, her voice breaking and her brown eyes welled up with tears.

"To what, Val? Worry? Just like your parents do? Is that why you push them away. Because they care too much!?" Fletcher yelled, tears now streaming down his cheeks.

"Fletcher no, it's not like that-" She began but it was no use, she had just torn Fletcher apart, and he wasn't going to let that go.

"Oh, right." He said sarcastically, "Look. Val, these last few days you've been literally falling asleep in your cereal, you don't think that I knew something was up? You think I'm that stupid, I knew it was gonna be bad. Knowing you. But until today, I didn't know the full extent of... Of this!" Fletcher raged, his arms madly pointing around the room. Valkyrie opened her mouth to speak but Fletcher stopped her. "No, just don't, Val. Don't even try to save this. You ended it, after all."

"Fletcher you think I pushed you and my parents away because I didn't want you worrying, because I didn't want you to care. I did it because I care too much, and I worry too much, and I don't want to hurt you." Valkyrie shouted. Her voice quieting at the end. She looked up at Fletcher. "We can still do this, we can work this out. We can help each other through this. It- It can be better. Fletch, I'm so sorry, please, I know what I said. And I know-"

"-Shut up," Fletcher suddenly growled, "Just shut up, Valkyrie. That's bullshit and you know it. This relationship can't work if you keep on pushing everyone away. And Val, I know you well enough to know that you won't change. You can't change. We both know that."

Valkyrie was silent. And Fletcher confirmed her silence as a yes and stood up, turning to leave. Valkyrie narrowed her eyes, she jumped to her feet. "Just stop, Renn! You can't just leave-"

"Yes I can, Cain, I'm doing it now. I'm leaving you, huh, always thought it would be the other way round. Guess not." Fletcher mused. And then turning and slamming the door behind him.

Valkyrie gaped, what had just happened? What just happened...? Had Fletcher just left her? Was this all over? Was it all her fault? Valkyrie was suddenly enveloped in silence. That was until the ear shattering smash of glass shattering on impact and the squeal of breaks. Then the shout of someone's name, not just anyone's name... Her name.

"Fletcher." She whispered.

...

Fletcher's body had hit the bonnet of the car on impact, he had crashed into the windscreen and then tumbled off the vehicle, his bleeding body now lay spread eagled on the tarmac road. The driver was slumped over the steering wheel, he wasn't conscious.

Valkyrie gasped, and more tears sprung to her eyes. Something like this could never happen in Haggard. It was quiet, and there was no traffic. Valkyrie found her self kneeling over Fletcher's limp body. There was blood trickling from his forehead so she swept back his blood coated hair to reveal a gaping wound. She gasped and reached for his hand.

"Fletcher, I'm sorry..." She gasped, a pang of guilt rising inside of her. "Please, I'm so sorry, the- the things I said, the..." She broke down into tears.

Suddenly there was a sharp intake of breath, and a throaty wheeze. Valkyrie looked down to see Fletcher's whole body shaking as he coughed. His eyes wandered the scene until they found her, the faintest of smile split across his lips. "Va-V-Valkyrie..." He stammered. Valkyrie didn't find it cute though, it just made her worry more. "I-I-I..." Fletcher coughed again, his body shuddered.

Valkyrie gasped, and another tear fell. Fletcher squeezed her hand, and his lips quivered as he tried to smile up at her. A gasp escaped his throat and his hand began to slip away from her as his eye lids slowly closed.

"No no no... Fletcher, please, no... Fletcher." Valkyrie wept as the Teleporter slipped out of consciousness and his fragile hand fell limp. "No..." Valkyrie's lips crashed into his, but he didn't kiss back. "No..." She repeated. Valkyrie looked around there wasn't much of a crowd, just a few by passers who had witnessed the crash. Valkyrie dug into her pocket for her phone, she dialled a number and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Kenspeckle, I need you." She whispered, "Please, I really need you."

...

This chapter would be longer but I wanted to update so... Yeah


	10. See You Again

Hi I'm back again! Hope your enjoying the fic!

sorry for the wait I lost my iPad and the. I had to plan out this chapter so... Yeah.

Review Answers-

Mya2015: Yes, yes I did just do that. Because I'm truly evil lol. Hope your enjoying the fic. Read on and you'll find out what happens to Fletcher! Dun dun duh!

Wisegirl369: hmmmm... You said bloody a lot in that review. Yeah. I know but there there will be more FLETCHYRIE in this Chapter. :)

Lonelygirl702: Your crying?! Wow... The power of making Fletcher get hit by a car I un- believable. Well, this wouldn't be much of a FLETCHYRIE fic if they weren't together... :)

Irish Vhai: Thanks for being honest, it's ok I don't mind that you find it too dramatic and stuff. But Thanks for reviewing anyway.

...

Month 4

...

Valkyrie fidgeted on the plastic chair beside Fletcher's bed. She was exhausted, having stayed up all night beside Fletcher's bed for the past 2 weeks, she had a pounding headache that she feared would turn into a migraine. There was a constant pang of guilt for the whole situation that she seemed to have landed them in.

Valkyrie watched as his chest unevenly rose and fell as the shuddery breaths rattled his body. Fletcher was bound around his chest and forehead in bandages, his right arm as in a sling because it was broken.

Her eyes had red rings around them from crying, she looked down at her feet, looking at Fletcher like this made her want to start crying again. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

That was when she lost it, she lunged to Fletcher from her chair and rested her head on his chest. Tears began to fall and soak into his robe. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..." She cried, as her fists bawled up. "I'm sorry... Oh God, I'm sorry." She began to shake, as tears streamed down her cheeks. She lay there for what seemed like hours, or even centuries, but was merely a few minutes.

"V-Val... Val?" Came a shuddery croaky voice, Valkyrie slowly raised her head. A small gasp escaped her. Her eyes widened and her hand clapped to her mouth.

"Fletcher?" She answered, her voice small, barely even a whisper. A small smile crawled across her lips. Her Fletcher was back, her Fletcher! He was back, she hadn't lost him, he was... He was back. "Oh My God! Fletcher!" She cried, wiping at the stale tears.

Fletcher blinked, "Ow..." He moaned, his gaze slowly moved to her and a smile flickered onto his lips. "What happened?" He asked, his brow furrowing.

"You- You got hit... By a car..." Valkyrie said. Fletcher blinked. "You don't remember?" She asked.

"Not really..." He replied, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Valkyrie found herself falling for him again. She shook those thoughts out of her head. Not now, she thought, he's just recovered from being hit by a car and your thinking about how hot he looks? "Uh, Val?"

Valkyrie's head snapped up to him, "Y-yeah?" She answered.

"Were we... Arguing?" He asked her hesitantly.

She but her lip. "Yeah, it- it was stupid." She said in a small voice.

"I know I remember that part." He replied, wincing as her slowly sat up.

"Whoa, Fletch, take it easy." She said, helping him to comfortably sit up and adjusting his pillows. For a second their eyes met, and they both froze. Valkyrie suddenly planted a long, passionate kiss in his lips, she rested her hand against the head board and slowly Fletcher's arms wrapped around her. She broke off, breathing heavily. But Fletcher kissed her again and she let him.

"Ow..." He mumbled as he broke off from the kiss.

"Sorry." She replied, realising that she resting on his wound.

"it's okay." He replied. They smiled at each other.

"I'm also sorry for, well, Y'know shouting at you... Before." Valkyrie admitted. "I shouldn't of lost it like that and-"

"-It's okay." He assured her. "I'm sorry too. I overreacted as well."

Valkyrie looked away.

They stared at each other awkwardly for the next few minutes until Fletcher said something. "Soooo... I uh, guess that we're back together now? Huh?" He asked, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Valkyrie smiled. "I guess we are."

Some confidence returned to Fletcher. "I love you, Val."

"You too." She said. And She leant in to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"But right now I'm really hungry. Like really hungry." Fletcher complained, when she raised a delicate eye brow he attempted to put on the most innocent smile ever.

normally she would've told him to do it himself but seeing the physical state that he was in now... "Okay." She sighed exhaustedly. And made her way out the door.

"And Val?" He called, biting his lip nervously.

"Yeah?" She replied, looking over her shoulder at him.

"How about we, uh, have a, um, date sometime?" He asked, hoping that she'd say yes.

Butterflies rose in her stomach, a date? Was this for real?! "Yes!" She exclaimed, before clearing her throat and controlling herself. "Uh, I mean yeah, sure, why not."

...

Valkyrie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, thinking it was Tanith, she dug her hand into her pocket. She'll probably be worried, I better answer. Valkyrie brought the phone up to her ear and casually answered "Tan! You'll never guess what happened Fletcher-"

"We did it..." Tanith said. Excitement wavering in her voice.

"What do you mean-" Valkyrie began, before cutting herself off, she knew exactly what Tanith meant... "You found it?" She said in a small voice.

"We've found a lead to it. And if this is for real then we'll have the Skull in no time." Tanith replied, excitement wavering in her voice. "You have to come now. Right now."

Valkyrie gasped, this was amazing, this was... What was she gonna tell Fletcher? She d promised him a date and... Valkyrie sighed. He'd understand though, wouldn't he? He knew how much this meant to her. "Okay, yeah, I can come." She answered, with a smile.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at the pier, in ten minutes, Okay?" Tanith replied, hanging up before Valkyrie round respond.

"Sure..." Valkyrie said to herself, pocketing her phone. Now she had to tell Fletcher. Valkyrie gulped and turned around.

...

sorry about this chapter, I know it's short and bad.


	11. This Isn't Me

Thanks for all the review sorry about the wait it's really hard to fit in time to write.

Review Answers-

Mya2015: Yeah I did update the last chapter again so hopefully it will be better. When I re-read it I realised that Val wouldn't have reacted like that, sorry. :)

Wisegirl369: Yeah they're back together yay! Wow, that chapter was worth fangirling cool... Thanks for reviewing. Yeah it's been forever sorry about that.

okay so this is kinda about that short story in Armageddon outta here where Val is looking for the skull and meets calean and gets captured and stuff.

...

"Val?" He called, His brow furrowing. Her phone had rung, and then she'd just frozen to the spot. "Valkyrie?" He called, worry lining his voice.

"Y-yeah..." Valkyries answered, slowly shoving her phone back into her pocket and turning around. Tears brimming in her eyes.

What was wrong? Thought Fletcher, why was she crying? "Val... What's wrong?" He asked. What had happened? Fletcher thought.

"We found it." Valkyrie replied, but this just added to Fletcher's confusion. "Fletch, we found the skull!"

For a moment he was in a deeper state of confusion before it all came back to him, the skull, Skulduggery the Faceless Ones... He didn't know how to feel, if they had found it then... He would be replaced, and everything then fought for would be for nothing. It would all be in vain. He forced a weak smile onto his face, "That's- That's great." He lied in a shuddery voice. Fletcher had been dreading this moment secretly. Sure, he would do anything for Val. But he knew that when Skulduggery would return it would all be over. So that's why he'd made the most of the few months they had, he'd wanted to go on a proper date. To the cinema or- or the park, or a party. He smiled at the thought of Val in a dress. But that wasn't going to happen. Not anymore. It was over.

"Yeah and we just need to-" Valkyrie began, excitement bursting out of her.

"- So I guess the date is off." Fletcher bitterly interrupted. He was angry. At her and the skeleton detective. No, not Val... Just him. He loved Val. And now...

Valkyrie frowned, a line creasing across her brow. "We can still go on dates, and be together Y'know that, Fletch."

"You actually believe that?" Fletcher asked her, it seemed more rhetorical though. "That we could be together." He almost smiled at the thought of it. "Val. You'll be too busy. You know that. And I'll just get on your nerves, like always."

"C'mon Fletch, don't do this." Valkyrie pleaded, her good mood spiralling downwards.

"I'm not doing anything. I'm just..." Fletcher trailed off, what was he doing? This... This wasn't like him. "Sorry." He muttered, "Just go."

Valkyrie opened her mouth to negotiate to him. But stopped herself. He was right. In his own way. He was right. So she left. And this time, neither of them looked back.

...

sorry this is soooooo short. But this chapter had to exist and be short. Because it had to. Sorry the story went slightly different to how I planned. Because I made a mistake in the last chapter.


	12. A Teleporter's Love

Sorry about the last chapter. It was really bad.

Review Answers-

Mya2015: Yeah, I feel sorry for them too. Fingers crossed they'll get back together.

Blufox03: Thanks you so much. Yeah. I'll try to update quicker. Or just make the chapters longer.

Wisegirl369: They haven't really broke up. Fletcher is just really angry and annoyed and stuff. And Val really wants to find the Skull. So they're just taking some time apart. While Val goes to find the Skull and Fletcher decides what he's feeling.

This is based on the short story Friday Night Fights. I think that's the name.

...

Month 4

...

Valkyrie hadn't come back yet. She hadn't even texted him. Something was wrong. Something must've happened to her. She set off... A few hours ago was it? Or the day before. He didn't really remember, everything had been a blur. The kiss, the news, and the fight. And then she was gone. And he missed her. Maybe if he hadn't of shouted at her and lost it like that then she would've stayed. No, she would never have stayed. But maybe they could've held hands and-

Fletcher kicked the coffee table. He was back at his house now. He'd persuaded Kenspckle to let him go home. But he still had to have a bandage around his torso under his t-shirt, and an elephant plaster on his forehead, because Kenspeckle had said that elephant plasters were the only ones left. He had lied, Fletcher knew it. But he hadn't been bothered to argue. The Teleporter's wrist still had a cast fixed around it, but no sling.

Fletcher wondered if she was thinking of him. He rolled his eyes. Yeah, right. As if. Her only thoughts were on finding the skull, and saving Skulduggery Pleasant. Right now, he would be the last thing that she was thinking about.

...

She was stupid. So stupid. How naive she'd been. Rushing in without back up. And now she was stuck in a stupid cell with a bloody vampire. It was her own fault, she should've waited for Tanith.

Valkyrie tugged her jacket collared around her neck to fight of the draft. It was too late now. She was vampire food.

Sure, she could try to escape. Endanger more lives. And fail. Again.

She should've stayed with him. With Fletcher. She should've put her phone on silent, or forgotten to charge it the night before.

It was all so stupid.

Because now all she wanted was him. Her Fletcher. She wanted to hold his hand. And go on a date. And be a normal couple for one night.

Valkyrie scoffed.

When she was 12 all she'd wanted to do was escape that normality. The tedious daily routine of life.

But now, a part of her. Wanted it back. A part of her wanted to be a able to live without having to worry about her folks, and constantly watch her back. A part of her wanted to relax...

But that was only a small part of her.

Because the other part of her wanted to fight. To scream. To kill.

She wanted to get Skulduggery back, and live a long life of adventure. And action. And mystery.

But in truth. She was just a mess.

...

Fletcher's phone buzzed. Anxiously, he rummaged through his pockets until he found his phone. It was Tanith. What did she want?

He answered the call and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Uh, Hello?" He answered. Nervousness seeping into his voice.

"Fletcher? Fletcher! It's about Val." Tanith sounded worried. Fletcher's blood ran cold. It's about Val. He repeated in his head. Val...

"Wh-What is it." Fletcher replied, his voice wavering slightly as he went through millions of different scenarios in his head. All of them dismissed.

"She's been captured, she rushed in and-" The phone slipped from his grip. It clattered to the floor. He felt numb. Despite their argument he... He still cares about her. She's was his everything and... He swayed slightly, he almost fell. His heart thumped in his ears. Fletcher dipped to his knees. Not Val. Not his Valkyrie. Not...

Fletcher shut his eyes, he needed to calm down. Losing control wouldn't help Val. He picked up the phone.

"Fletcher!" Tanith shouted into his ear.

He swore. "Yeah, sorry I'm still here. What can we do?" He asked. Doing his best to sound clam and controlled.

"Nothing. I- I don't know where they're took her." Replied Tanith in a small voice.

"What!? You-" Fletcher took a moment to chill. "Tanith, You took her there. H-how don't you know?"

"Because they took her somewhere, I've been out cold for the last 15 minutes. I called as soon as I could." Tanith protested.

"Okay... Sorry, of- of course they took her somewhere else." He cursed himself for being so stupid. Of course they took her somewhere. How could he be so stupid.

"Look I just thought it was important for you to know, okay? That's all." Tanith explained after a moment of silence. "I should get going now I've got stuff to do. Okay? Bye."

"Let me help!" Yelled Fletcher. The words were out before he could think or regret his decision. He wasn't finished with her. With Val. He still loved her. And he wanted to... To apologise. And-

"No. I don't-"

"This isn't your decision to make, it's mine. And I wasn't asking." Fletcher growled. Slightly surprised that he had said that. It was very unlike him.

Tanith sighed. "Okay, I'll be round in 10 to pick you up. You can help, just don't get in my way." Tanith hung up.

Fletcher smiled.

He was gonna get her back. If it was the last thing he'd do.

...

yeah I'm back! Updates will be quicker. I'll really really try. Okay! Thanks so much all of you guys.

Bye.

-LIGHTENING SPARKS


	13. Heart Of Fire

Thanks everyone. Here's the next chapter.

Review Answers-

Lonelygirl702: Yeah... Completely forgot about the gods of Fanfiction... Dammit. Thank you! That means so much to me! Thanks. Being compared to the asdf movies as well! Asdf movies are awesome, and funny. Your a penguin...? *gasps*

Wisegirl369: Vampire Food. Ikr. Scary. Not by calen but by some people. All will be revealed soon. And yeah, Fletcher is a mess.

Blufox03: Yes! Suspense! Glad you can't wait for the next chapter. Because here it is... Idk what that was... *facepalm*

Randomer11: You've read that too?! Yay! I was hoping someone would understand what I was talking about. Caelen is a pretty vital character for this fanfic now so... He might need to live... Sorry :) lol sorry I didn't include your review straight away! I didn't see it until if just updated the story! Sorry!

Month 4

...

"It's a dead end." Fletcher sulked and slumped in his chair. He and Tanith where looking for Val but everything they had led to nowhere.

Tanith rolled her eyes. "We've only been looking for a little over a day."

"We should've at least found out who took her!" Exclaimed Fletcher. Holding his head in his hands.

"Quit whining already, Renn." Sighed Tanith, "We'll find her-" Suddenly someone's phone rang. "It's me." Tanith rummaged in her pockets for her phone, finally she retrieved it and frowned when she saw the caller ID. "It's Ghastly." She explained. Fletcher nodded. Tanith walked out the room as she brought the phone to her ear.

He sighed. Valkyrie had been missing for a day. And he was worried. And missing her more than anything. Fletcher combed a hand through his hair, messing it up in the process of doing it. But he didn't care anymore.

Finally Tanith entered the room again, surprise written all over her face. "What did he want?" Fletcher asked.

Tanith looked at him. "Valkyrie called." She began. Fletcher stared. "She's all right, The Sanctuary is heading over to her now. I'll go get her." Tanith explained.

"Okay," Fletcher nodded and followed Tanith as she walked out.

"Where are you going?" Asked Tanith. When she turned to see him.

"Um, I'm going with you...? Right?" He uncertainly replied.

"Only two people can ride on my bike." Tanith told him. "You have to stay here."

"I can teleport."

Tanith sighed. There wasn't anything you could say to that. "Sure, just don't talk for the whole way. Or else." Threatened the swordswoman aggressively. She gave Fletcher the spare helmet that Val usually wore and revved the engine. "C'mon Fletcher." She growled. He gulped, this was going to be a long ride.

...

Tanith pulled up outside a stadium type building. The sanctuary were already there, arresting criminals. Fletcher's eyes lit up and he clambered off the bike, tossing his helmet to Tanith. He began to search the crowd, pushing past Sanctuary officials to get to the girl he loved. Then he spotted her. His breath caught in his throat. And he was so excited that he didn't see the figure stalking off into the distance. "Val!" He yelled. And he broke into a sprint. He fell into her.

"What the- Fletch?" Valkyrie's eyes widened, a faint smile drawing across her lips.

Their lips collided and Fletcher grabbed her hand. They broke off. "Valkyrie..." He murmured. "I-I missed you." He continued. "And I'm sorry, I was being really stupidl, and I shouldn't of said all the things that I said and I was wrong-"

"-Oh shut up." She interrupted, kissing him again. "It doesn't matter. I'm just glad to see you again." She wasn't going to let this chance go, not like Caelen did.

A cough interrupted them. And they broke off again. Valkyrie beamed. "Tanith!" She shouted. Hugging her 'sister' tightly.

"Uh, Val could you not suffocate me?" Tanith asked as she struggled to breath.

"Oh, um, sorry. Just missed you. That's all." Valkyrie released Tanith and grinned up at her.

"So, did you find the Skull? Or...?" Tanith let the question hang in the air.

A tight smile replaced Valkyrie's grin. "No... But I think I have a lead on it." Valkyrie sadly replied.

"Oh, okay. Should we go now?" Tanith asked. "I brought my bike so..."

"Uh, actually I'm really tired. Can I go with Fletcher instead?" Valkyrie asked. Taking a step back and interlocking her fingers with Fletcher's.

Tanith rolled her eyes. "Okay, Val. Bye lovebirds." She teased happily.

Fletcher blushed. "Hey we're- uh..." Fletcher trailed off. They were in love though. Weren't they...?

Valkyrie turned to him. "Shall we go?" She hooked her arms around his neck and brough herself up onto her tiptoes.

"Yeah, back to mine?" He asked, embracing Valkyrie.

"Sure." She replied. Their lips touched and they were gone.

...

Caelen watched from the edge of the trees. His eyes narrowing at the Teleporter as he kissed Valkyrie. Jealousy burning inside of him. He wanted her. She was his. Just like Anna was. And this time. No one was going to take her from him. No one was going to take his Valkyrie. No one was going to stand in his way. And if they did, He'd kill them. No matter who it was. She wasn't going to be taken from him. And this time. He would be victorious.

...

Valkyrie curled up next to Fletcher. He put his arm around her as they watched the movie that was flickering on the Tv screen in front of the, neither of them really paying any attention to it. She looked up at him. "I like you Fletcher. I think I love you too." She murmured. Her voice barley reaching his ears.

He smiled. "I love you. And I know it." She nodded, glancing back at the Tv. "Hey, Val. Y'know we should do this more often."

"Watch Tv?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No! Like, go on a date or something." He explained.

"Fletcher," She carefully began, "Are you asking me out?"

"Um, uh... Yeah I guess... I mean I am. But you don't have to if you don't want to... Y'know." He babbled, loosing his cool.

She rolled her eyes. "I would love to. It'd be fun I guess." She grinned. Valkyrie yawned. "I'm tired." Valkryie tiredly said, She planted a kiss on his cheek. And stood up, she padded towards the stairs. "You coming?" She asked, grinning.

...

Hope you liked it. Sorry for the wait. Hope it made up for the last chapters.

Also tell me in the reviews if you have any ideas for this story because I might put them in!

Bye!


	14. Valkyrie Vs The Vampire

Hi guys! I'm back again! With another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Month 5

...

Valkyrie readjusted her hair in the mirror and gave a twirl. She was wearing shorts, with her black jacket and a top, She smiled at her reflection and grabbed her bag. Valkyrie skipped down the stairs in Tanith"s flats that she'd borrowed. She spotted Fletcher and jumped off the last step and flung her arms around him. "Hey..." She mumbled, inhaling his smell and burying her nose in his t-shirt.

"You look really nice." He smiled at her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"You think?" She asked, letting go at him to look down at herself.

"Yeah." He breathed, "Shall we go?" He asked her, after a moments silence.

"Take the lead, Fletcher." Valkyrie replied, taking hold of his hand.

The second they made contact he teleported them.

She blinked and they arrived outside a cinema. A grin formed on her lips. "What movie are we seeing?" She asked.

"You'll see," grinned the older boy and he pulled her through the doors, "C'mon!"

"Fletcher!" She shrieked as she was dragged along, through the revolving doors where She bumped into Fletcher, who helps her regain her lost balance.

She took a few seconds to marvel at the big interior. Before catching up with Fletcher. They reached the desk in a fit of giggles, When Fletcher finally calmed down he turned to the employee who seemed to be oddly unsettling. "Two tickets to screen 8, please." He told the employee, Who sighed and gave Fletcher the tickets.

"That'll be £15 please." The employee drawled back, keeping their head down. She frowned, but brushed it off. She wanted to enjoy herself, nothing was going to stop her from that.

"Here," Fletcher said, handing over the money ."And one popcorn to share."

The he employee gave them their popcorn and they proceeded into screen 6. The adverts were already rolling. "Where are we sitting?" Asked Valkyrie in a hushed voice.

"Over here." Fletcher led her to two seat three or four rows from the back.

The film started playing when the couple took their seats. But Valkyrie was only focused on Fletcher. She reached for his hand and leant closer to him. Fifteen minutes into the film Valkyrie spoke up:

"Hey Fletch I'm just going to the toilet, okay?" She whispered to him, but still received glares from other audience members. But their glares just bounced off her, she didn't care what people thought of her. Valkyrie pushed open the double doors and stepped outside, breathing the fresher air. Valkyrie down the corridor, there were the toilets, about 50 metres away.

Sighing she began to stroll down the corridor. Someone padded along the floor behind her, she glanced over her shoulder. Just the creepy employee from the desk, the employee was holding a mop and bucket, their eyes cast to the floor. She didn't know why but she got a weird sensation from the employee, like he was planning something or up to something. Maybe it was the way that he didn't make any eye contact? That was strange... Valkyrie continued down the hallway, her pace had quickened. Valkyrie looked back behind her shoulder... The employee was gone, all that was left was the bucket. Before she had a chance to be puzzled about the disappearance something struck her on the back of the head.

Valkyrie stumbled forwards, almost tripping but steadying herself with her hands. She whirled around, it was the employee. The mop was on the floor, shattered in half. The employee snarled and swung a punch, Valkyrie's eyes widened, she took a step backwards. Barley dodging the swing. The employee stumbled, and Valkyrie and time to see their face... It was... Caelen... "Caelen!?" She cried out, utterly confused. "What are you doing?"

Caelen snarled and lunged. Valkyrie was taken down. They both rolled, and Caelen ended up on top. He straddled her and bared his pointed fangs. Slowly he lowered his head towards her neck. Valkyrie's eyes narrowed. There was no way that she going to let this bloody vampire suck her blood. She swung a punch and it hit Caelen square on the chin. He bucked back, loosing his hold on her. She pushes him away and scrambled to her feet. There was no way she was going to win against a vampire, he could change any second, and she didn't wasn't to be there when he did. Valkyrie bolted down the corridor, so fast that the floor was a blur.

She zipped past screen 6. She couldn't go in, if she did she'd endanger the mortals inside. And what good would it do? She'd just be cornered. Valkyrie glanced over her shoulder. Caelen was bounding towards her. There was no way she could out run him.

Valkyrie skidded down the corridor to her right and spied a storage cupboard, she slammed close the door when she got inside. She held her breath. Valkyrie could hear him. His raggedy breaths and the cracks from under the door showed he was still there.

"I'll be there, Fletch, just do it, okay?" Valkyrie hung up. And shut her eyes and listened for Caelen. It seemed as if he as gone. She opened the door ajar. Valkyrie looked out, yep, he was gone. She began to step out. Suddenly Caelen's face appeared in the gap. She jumped back. Caelen ripped the door off its hinges, spit drooling from his mouth. Valkyrie took a step back. "C-Caelen... W-what are you doing." She said, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Y-you wouldn't want Anna to- to see you like this, huh?" She spoke calmly, trying to hide her fear. Bad move. Caelen bared his fangs. "Just calm down, o-okay?" She continued. "Your scaring me." Caelen froze, suddenly he rummaged in his jacket for something. And he leant against the door frame.

Valkyrie took this time to run. Bad move again. Her movement alerted Caelen. He lunged at her and his talons caught her. They fell to the ground, she rolled. Something clattered to the floor out of Caelen's jacket. A syringe. She grabbed it. And launched herself at hi, with it. He held her off, and they wrestled in the ground for a few seconds. He hit her back and she sprawled out on the floor. The syringe just out of reach. She swore and grappled for the syringe. Just as she enclosed her hand around it Caelen grabbed her by the jacket and tackled her. He straddled her, ready to punch. Valkyrie suddenly swung her arm holding the syringe into his back and injected the syrum. Caelen gasped, and fell to the floor. His body contorting. His back arched and he breathed a few sighs of relief before losing consciousness.

Valkyrie backed away, the syringe falling from her grip. She closed her eyes and caught her breath before calming herself down. She headed back to screen 6. After all, she did have a date waiting. Valkyrie stumbled back to the screen. She wanted answers, but she knew that when he had recovered, he would find her, and then explain himself. Or she'd have to find him...


	15. Can You Feel My Heart

Thanks you thank you thank you everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing and all of that stuff! Here is the next chapter!

month 5

...

Valkyrie's hand gripped his as they walked away from the cinema. She leant against him and smiled. The whole date thing hadn't been so bad, apart from Caelen she would have enjoyed it a lot more. But ever since her encounter with him, a dark thought had been nagging in the back of her head. And it made her want to curl up and cry. What was that feeling she got when she was around him? There was a buzz. A buzz that she hadn't got for a long time, it was like adrenaline, or when she was on a dangerous mission with skulduggery. It was the unexpected, it was knowing that anything could happen. And she didn't get that with Fletcher, she got safety, and comfort and butterflies in her stomach.

Valkyrie shut her eyes. Not now. After all they'd been through she could be feeling this now... No... She couldn't allow it. "Uh, Val? Are you... Okay?" A calm and worried voice pierced through her thoughts like an loose arrow. Her head snapped up towards the source. It was Fletcher, staring down at her with big, brown (I think) eyes. Filled with worry, and sensitively, and absolute devotion. The eyes truly were the windows to the soul.

Her eyes snapped open. "Yeah... Yeah... Just tired that's all." Valkyrie fake yawned and snuggled unto him as they walked along the pavement. She felt his arm snake around her comfortingly.

"I guess I'm tired too." He agreed, leaning in to her. There was a warm silence, and during that they kept on looking into each other's eyes. And then their cheeks tainted scarlet and they looked away. A car skidded by, it's headlights swishing over them like a search light. Valkyrie blinked at the sudden bright light. "You okay?" He asked, his voice barley reaching her.

"Yeah," she breathed back. Her breath swirling into the air in puffs, she shivered against the cold. "Just a bit cold..."

"Oh, here," Fletcher began to remove his jacket and before she could protest he draped it over her, as he did so he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Have my jacket."

Valkyrie felt herself blushing, but said nothing, as she felt warmer. Valkyrie hugged the coat around her more. Once again there was a silence. Finally she spoke. "We should do that more often." Valkyrie suggested.

"What? Dates? Yeah, should we go to the park next time?" Fletcher grinned, his eyes locked with hers.

"Maybe coffee. I've been tired lately." Valkyrie offered, and it was true. She just hadn't been able to get a good nights sleep since she met Caelen. He just confused her. Everything about him was mysterious... Valkyrie shook the thought of that vampire out of her head. Remember, he attacked you. He nearly killed you. Why do you want to be near him after that? Valkyrie sighed.

"You need a good nights sleep that's all." Fletcher reassured her, hugging her closer. They finally got to Fletcher's house. "So coffee next time?" He asked.

"Yeah, coffee." She agreed, and leant in to kiss him. Their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss. Finally they broke off.

...

The vampire only stood under the lamppost for a few minutes before Valkyrie Cain stepped out of the house in her Pyjamas and a dressing gown. Her eyes narrowed when she set her eyes in him. Valkyrie walked towards him, keeping a distance. He didn't blame her. After all, he did attack her and try to suck her blood. He would be scared if he was her.

Caelen turned his gaze towards her, keeping his face passive. "I'm sorry." Caelen apologised, devoid of any emotion. Valkyrie glared.

"You should be." She answered. Folding her arms.

"I know, and I am." Caelen replied. Gazing at his shoes. "I- I don't know what came over me." Valkyrie's glare didn't soften, it was only cute when Fletcher stammered. "I don't remember anything, I don't remember how I even got there... But I- I know what I did," He looked up at her. "And Valkyrie, I won't lose control again."

"You better not. Because if you even slip up, don't think I won't hesitate to kill you." Valkyrie threatened.

A smirk slipped onto Caelen's face. "You don't seem like the kind of girl who would do that." He teased.

"You don't know me." She replied. "You've only just met me. You don't know the risks I'm willing to take to get my friend back."

"Ah, the skeleton detective." Caelen nodded. "I've heard tales of him, of his hateful sould, and his fury. Are you sure you want to save him?"

Valkyrie clenched her jaw and her hands scrunched into fists, her hair fell across her face. "You don't know him, you don't know anything, okay? So back off." Valkyrie growled.

Suddenly Caelen had her by her neck and was holding her above the ground, their faces not even inches apart. "I don't know anything? Right? I don't know him?" Caelen snarled, his features contorted. "Well I'll tell you something, I know a lot more than you. You think he cares? You think he is your friend? Well let me tell you something, he's not. He's just a killer."

Valkyrie narrowed her eyes, and stopped squirming. "Then what are you? You kill people for fun, how does that make you any better? Your just a heartless monster."

Caelen's hand lost its grip on her, and she stumbled to the ground. His face had gone slack and he hadn't moved, his eyes were wide and everything was silent. For a few seconds she felt a pang of regret. "Come here." He commanded, his voice hollow and devoid of any emotion. For some reason, she cautiously stepped towards the vampire. He took her hand and put it against his chest, around the place where his heart was. "Can you feel my heart?"

Valkyrie stood their in silence before it dawned on her. There was nothing. There wasn't the familiar beating of drums vibrating through his chest, there was just silence. "N-no... It's just... Just... Silence." Valkyrie replied, her eyes wide.

Caelen locked his eyes with hers and nodded. "So I am a heartless monster. You were right." Caelen's voice didn't waver, it just stayed monotone. Valkyrie gasped, and regretted everything she had said to him.

"No. Caelen. No, I- I was wrong... I..." Valkyrie trailed off, and she choked.

"You were right!" His voice was hoarse, and it cracked as his tone changed. "Y-out were right." He whispered.

"No Caelen your not, your not-" Valkyrie began but he turned away, and soon her outstretched arm felt nothing but air

"Just go." He said. His back almost turned to her. His eyes hidden by the shadows.

Valkyrie school her head and before she knew what was happening. Her lips were touching his, and they were kissing. She grabbed his shirt, and balled up some of it in her fist. Soon his arms were around her and he was kissing her back. Valkyrie never wanted the kiss to end. It was rough, and passionate and full of rage and sorrow and all of these mixed feeling that she had never felt before. It was nothing that she experienced when she was kissing Fletcher. It was new. It was... What she wanted. Valkyrie fell into him, their bodies against each other. She broke off to breath and before she knew it they were kissing again. It was over too soon, and in the end it was Caelen who broke off, and stepped back. "I'm sorry." She apologised, her eyes locked on him.

He just nodded, trance like. "I still owe you." He mumbled. His eyes wide and unblinking.

Valkyrie closer her eyes, and nodded. When she opened them he was gone. And she was already missing him.


	16. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

Thank you thank you thank you! Thank you all for reviewing! Sorry it took soooooooo long to update! I literally couldn't think of a good way to start this chapter.

Month 5

Fletcher's jaw dropped open and he felt numb as he watched Valkyrie and a person kiss under the warm lighting of the lamppost. He couldn't believe this was happening. After everything they'd been through, she was cheating on him. Slowly he backed away from the window, into the dark shadows. Fletcher's breath caught in his throat and he fell against the bed.

He'd heard Valkyrie leave the house, so he'd come up here and... Now... He- he wished he hadn't. Fletcher cradled his head in his hands. Oh god... What was he going to do? He loved her! He loved her so much and it hurt that she didn't feel the same way. He shook his head. No... No... This couldn't be happening could it? Please let this be a dream... He pleaded, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. And he knew that outside that window Valkyrie was cheating on him.

Now nothing would ever be the same. Ever.

...

Month 6

...

Fletcher's lips pressed against Valkyrie's and they shared a passionate kiss. But he only experienced a dull tingle across his lips, no spark, nothing. Ever since that night. He couldn't even look at her in the same loving way. All he saw was the girl who cheated on him. Fletcher broke off, dropping her hands and turning away.

"Fletcher?" Valkyrie called out to him, after a moment. "What's wrong?" He could hear genuine worry in her voice but it meant nothing. Just like he did.

"Nothing..." Fletcher replied, brushing it off. Right now she would be the last person he wanted to talk to about how he felt. She wouldn't understand, she was the one who broke his heart after all.

"Fletch? C'mon... What is it?" Valkyrie asked, that irresistible tone in her voice again, that used to control him.

"Val it's..." He began but trailed off. He wasn't telling her anything.

"It's what?" Asked Valkyrie with a frown. Wandering towards him, her hand brushing against his. When she turned back around, the frown had gone.

"Do you wanna get some coffee?" He asked, with the same nervous tone in his voice that he used to have when he asked Valkyrie something.

"Sure." Valkyrie shrugged in a reply. He could tell that she was annoyed because she didn't find out what was wrong, but she already knew. After all, she caused it. It wouldn't take too long for her to figure why he'd been acting like this. She took his hand, and at contact he felt nothing, before he would feel a shiver or a weird warm feeling but now. Nothing.

"Let's go." Fletcher said, and this time, he didn't bother to sound excited.

...

She didn't want coffee, it was far too hot, even in Ireland, for that. They must be having some kind of heat wave or something. Maybe it was the apocalypse, warm weather in Ireland, there was a chance.

She sighed, as she waited for Fletcher to return with the coffee and idly twisted the Necromancy Ring on her finger. Something was off about Fletcher, he wasn't himself. When she flirted with him he didn't blush like he always did, his face just remained passive. And his eyes were dull and grey almost.

Suddenly she froze, could it be? No, he couldn't know... Could he? No. He couldn't. She'd been extra quiet and checked that he was fast asleep. Besides, it wasn't like her intention was to go out and snog Caelen, it just happened... Well... When she thought about it, she was thinking about... She shook the thought from her head. She always over thought things. And that's what she was doing now.

"Okay, that's one Cappuccino for you and an Americano for me." Fletcher smiled, as he placed the coffee in front of her. She murmured her thanks, and took the cup in both hands. And stared into the frothy, milky depths of the cup. She sighed again. "Uh, Val? Are you... Okay?" Asked Fletcher, with the most emotion he'd spoken to her with in a while.

"Huh? Yeah, just... Just thinking." Valkyrie quickly said with a small smile. They sat there in a comfortable silence, with only the hum of conversation in the background.

"So..." Fletcher said after sipping his coffee. "How's... Uh, life?" He asked, fixing his hair in one swift movement.

She chuckled, giving him a funny look. "Your weird, Y'know that? I guess that's why..." Valkyrie paused, suddenly the words 'I love you' meant so much. She'd casually say it to him before, but after kissing Caelen... It would be a lie, wouldn't it? No... Caelen was... He was... Different... She thought. He was history. She hadn't seen him since that night and-

"Why what?" Asked Fletcher, biting his lip and staring her down.

"Uh..." Valkyrie replied, her brain not thinking properly for a second.

"Why you love me? Is it that?" Accused the Teleporter, suddenly angry.

What was he on about? Valkyrie thought. This wasn't- He knew. He had to know. It was the only thing to it. The way he'd been acting for the last month. It wasn't normal. "Fletcher what are you-" She began.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" He cried out, getting a few people's attention, in a bad way.

"Fletch calm down-"

"Calm down? Calm down! Val, you think I can..." He clenched his jaw. "You think I can calm down after what you did!"

"Fletcher, your making a scene." Valkyrie hissed. Feeling bad but hating the glares that they were getting from other customers.

"Is that all you care about? Because right now, I care about you lying to me and-"

"And what?" She knew what though, she knew exactly what he was going to say. He knew. He knew... He saw...

"You cheated on me. I saw Val. I saw it all. And you didn't even have the courage to break up with me. But you know what? I do. And this is over."


	17. When The Phone Rings

I am so so so sorry everyone. A lot of stuff happened and I just didn't have the inspiration to write. Hopefully this will make it up, I am not abandoning this story I promise.

...

Month 7

...

Valkyrie sat around the table in the back of Ghastly's shop with Tanith and the Tailor himself. They were discussing plans to get the skull as well as suspects but for some reason Valkyrie didn't find herself taking any interest whatsoever.

"-Val!" A stern voice smashed through her thoughts like a bullet and dragged her back to reality, her head snapped up, it was Tanith.

"Yeah?" She answered, looking at the two adults with a sense of innocence.

"We were asking about who you thought we should track down first." Ghastly explained, "We couldn't decide. Who do you think?"

"The, uh, Jerry guy." Valkyrie stammered, running a hand through her hair.

"Really?" Tanith asked with a raised eye brow, her shoulders sagged noticeably.

"Yeah, he's really... Suspicious." Valkyrie said. She didn't really have a clue what she was talking about.

"Okay then, but it's gonna be hard to break out of. Because once they notice us, they'll send guards to take us out." Ghastly sighed.

"We're gonna need a quick way to get out." Tanith agreed, and once again they both looked at her for an opinion,

Valkyrie caught them staring and quickly thought of an answer. "Fletcher." She blurted out. Tanith made a face.

"Really?" The swordswoman asked. Even Ghastly had a raised eyebrow.

"He can teleport, uh, it will be useful." Valkyrie quickly said. Regretting saying her Ex-Boyfriends name altogether.

"Are you sure he'll want to?" Ghastly asked.

"It's just a favour, besides, he always wants to be part of the plan and... Stuff." Valkyrie trailed off.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Asked Ghastly, with concern lacing his voice. Valkyrie almost choked, her eyes widened.

"I'm over him!" She yelled, before taking a deep breath and calming down. "We broke up last month. He's already moved on..."

"Right..." Tanith smirked as she rolled her eyes. Valkyrie scowled.

"I am!" She protested. And folded her arms.

"Sure, whatever you say." Tanith said, holding her hands up in a surrender.

Valkyrie relaxed. "But we can find someone else if you want." Ghastly kindly offered. But that was it. Valkyrie was sick and tired of everyone thinking that she was left heart broken from their breakup. She was the one who cheated, if anyone was sad it should be Fletcher.

Valkyrie abruptly stood up and dug around in her pocket for her phone. "I've got a phone call to make." She walked into the front of the shop and hesitantly called Fletcher. It rang for a few moments, and despite herself, Valkyrie found herself wishing that he wouldn't answer. Then, just as she was about to give up, he did.

...

"Um, Hello?" Fletcher answered, as he leant against the wall in his hotel room in London. Wondering who would be calling him since he hadn't made contact with Tanith and the other for a month.

"Uh, Hi this is-" The caller began to introduce themselves but Fletcher already knew who it was.

"Val?" Spluttered the shocked teenager. Almost choking on his tongue as he said the name of his Ex. To be honest, he'd thought that Val would've been the least likely person to call him, like, ever.

"Yeah? I'm calling-" Valkyrie began, but again, was cut off by an astonished Fletcher.

"W-w-what do you want?" Fletcher rudely asked, still in a state of shock.

Valkyrie sighed. "Well if you let me finish I would tell you." She bit back at him.

"Oh, uh sorry..." He sheepishly apologised.

"We need help on a mission. We think we've got a less on the skull but the problem is that we need to break into a high security place to get it. We've got a way to get in but the problem is getting out because they'll send in guards to stop us as soon as they realise there's breach." Valkyrie explained briefly, not giving away all the details just yet.

"So, I'm guessing you want me to help." Fletcher couldn't help feeling smug. Valkyrie Cain was calling him for help, after what's she'd done? Wow. He'd never thought the day would come.

"What do you think?" Valkyrie almost hissed, But Fletcher only smirked, thanks to his new boost of confidence.

"When is it? What day?" Asked Fletcher with an over exaggerates sigh, he new he was being an idiot, but this was Valkyrie he was talking to. Wasn't he allowed to be?

She hesitated. "We are uh, still planning... So..." Valkyrie trailed off.

"Wait, so you call me to help with something that might but even happen?" Asked Fletcher with a smile.

"Fletcher will you just shut up. I know your angry with me but this isn't about us any more. This is about bringing back Skulduggery, so as soon as you stop playing up and being an idiot the sooner we can get out of each other's lives! Okay?" Valkyrie suddenly yelled into the phone.

Fletcher grimaced as he quickly snapped the phone away from his ear so he didn't lose his hearing. "Okay! Okay! Sorry... Sure, I'll help." Fletcher finally agreed. "Just please stop yelling in my ear."

"Ok, fine. Are you busy? We need you to teleport over here ASAP." Valkyrie asked.

Fletcher sighed. "Yeah, sure. Where to?" He asked.

"Ghastly's shop."

"Got it. I'll be there in 10."

"Bye then."

Fletcher paused. "Bye..." And the call ended. Something sparked inside of Fletcher that he hadn't felt in a long time. But he couldn't remember what it was... Maybe he was just hungry...? Yeah, probably...

...

By the way I really am sorry about not updating in ages. I feel horrible about it. I hope you weren't all out of this story though.

-LIGHTENING SPARKS :)


	18. Connections

Okay thanks everyone who read or reviewed and stuff. It means soooo much to me that you carried on reading this fic. Sorry about this chapter, I'm not good at writing about missions and stiff but I tried. Now, onto the story!

...

Month 7 (I think)

...

"Okay, so is everyone clear on the plan?" Ghastly asked, for the fifth time, as they stood in a circle. Tanith, Valkyrie and Fletcher murmured back a yes, each of them holding back an exasperated sigh. They'd been through the plan countless times already today, it was easy: Teleport to the warehouse, find the vents, crawl through the vents, get to the vault, take the skull and teleport away before the guards could even get there. Tanith and Fletcher had already gone to the warehouse the day before to scout the area around it. What could go wrong?

"Fletcher," Tanith nodded towards the Teleporter to her left and put a hand on his shoulder. Everyone else copied. Valkyrie felt a hand fumble for her's, colour rose to her cheeks and her head snapped to her right. Fletcher. Valkyrie didn't say anything though, it was an old habit.

Valkyrie blinked. They were stood in the cover of some trees behind a barb wire fence. Beyond the fence, there was a warehouse that looked abandoned from the outside. Valkyrie released her hold on Fletcher's hand and pulled away, but to her surprise, his hand remained in her's.

"Fletcher, are you gonna, um, let go of my-" Valkyrie awkwardly began. Fletcher's eyes widened and he recoiled. His cheeks filling with colour.

"Oh! Uh... Sorry." He apologised in a small voice.

Valkyrie caught Tanith giving her a look. Valkyrie scowled back. "Okay," Ghastly said in a more hushed voice, "Once we get over the fence we'll be in view, so we need to duck down and run for it."

"Yup." Fletcher replied, popping the 'p'. Receiving a glare off Tanith.

Ghastly took a step back and ran forwards, he splayed his hands and propelled himself over the fence. Tanith glanced at Valkyrie, "Can I have a boost?" She asked, and the teenager nodded in reply. Valkyrie splayed her fingers and buffeted Tanith over the fence.

Valkyrie followed in suit. She prepared to roll as she skimmed over the barbed wire. Suddenly she collided with someone. Valkyrie gasped as she and whoever had stood in her way tumbled to the hard ground. They rolled to a stop, Valkyrie opened her eyes and glared up at the person on top of her. Fletcher.

"Uh- S-sorry!" Fletcher apologised, an obvious stammer in his voice. He stumbled to his feet, and fumbled for her hand.

Valkyrie batted him away aggressively and stood up by herself. "Val!" Tanith hissed from a few metres away. "C'mon!"

Valkyrie nodded, crouched down, and crept after Tanith and Ghastly. They reached the cover of the building and Valkyrie breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, follow me." Ghastly beckoned them towards the air vent. He wrenched off the grate, the for of them stared into the barley lit passage.

It was a narrow fit. But big enough to fit Ghastly's bigger build in. Even though she'd be able to slide through easily, Valkyrie's heart hammered in her chest. "Will we all... Be able to fit?" Valkyrie slowly asked, doing her best to hide her trembling voice.

"Yes, definitely. There's no need to worry." Ghastly assured her, sensing her worrying.

Valkyrie nodded and took a deep breath. "I'll go first."

...

Valkyrie and the others sat tied to some chairs facing Jerry. Fletcher was slouched over unconscious on the ground and Valkyrie couldn't help but worry. Ghastly had a few cuts and bruises from fighting with the guards but apart from that was unscathed.

"How did you possibly think you could break into here?" Asked Jerry with a smirk on his lips.

"I dunno, luck?" Valkyrie sourly replied, keeping her gaze locked on him.

He chuckled. "There is no such thing as luck." He stood in front of them. "You've come looking for the Skull, haven't you?" Valkyrie's eyes widened by a fraction. "Well, you've wasted your time. It's not here, I sold it weeks ago, to a man named Mage Parker, I'm afraid your information is outdated." There was a murmur demo beside her. Fletcher was waking up.

Valkyrie clenched her fists and fixed Jerry with a cold stare. "So are you going to let us go now?" She said through gritted teeth.

He burst out laughing. "My child. Of course not, where would the fun in that be?" He strode closer to her. Valkyrie tried to back away, his breath stank. "I plan to-" Valkyrie sent her boot into his shin. He yelped, and jumped back. Rage contorting his features. "How dare you?" He yelled, and stomped towards her, he viciously slapped her across her cheek. Valkyrie gasped as her cheek burned red.

"Hey!" Fletcher leapt up unsteadily. "Don't-" The guard grabbed Fletcher and shoved him back wards, he hit the ground with a sickening thump. He didn't move. Valkyrie stared. She wanted to go to Fletcher, to see if he was okay, to help him, to... She shut her eyes. But she couldn't. And she couldn't love him either. Not after what she'd done to him.

Jerry droned on for a minute of two, but Valkyrie paid not attention to him, she was staring at Fletcher, scanning his body for any signs of movement. Just as she was about to give up, he blinked, and his finger twitched. He stared straight up at her and slowly moved his foot closer to her's, they touched. Valkyrie lightly kicked Tanith, and Tanith caught Ghastly's attention.

"Jerry." She interrupted. "Thanks for telling us everything we needed to know. Bye."

Then they were gone.

...

Fletcher teleported to Ghastly's shop. He rushed over to untie everyone, once he'd finished undoing the knot holding Valkyrie's arms to the chair she stood and grabbed him. "W-what's wrong?" He began, his voice trembling.

"You! Are you Okay?" She asked, clutching his hand in her's with wide worried eyes.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine..." He lied and a wavering voice, his head was throbbing badly. He winced slightly.

"You don't look it," She pointed out with a weak smile, but he could tell she was genuinely worried about him.

"Well, uh..." He trailed off. He didn't want her to worry about him anymore, but it seemed that the damage was already done.

She let go of his hand. "It's Okay to be hurt Fletch." She assured him, "Lying doesn't make it any better." She dug around in her pocket and finally fished out a crumpled leaf. "Here, chew on this." She instructed.

"Thanks..." he smiled. The pain was already numbing. "I feel better already."

Valkyrie grinned, "Good." A silence washed them I which they both avoid looking at each other, a moment of two passed by. "Thanks for helping. We couldn't have done it without you."

"It's okay that was kinda fun being there." He admitted with a grin."I'll help anytime."

"Yeah. It was... Fun having you there as well." Her cheeks flushed bright red and Fletcher mirrored her.

"Hey! Love birds! Are you coming? Ghastly needs to shut up his shop!" Called Tanith and the teens' cheeks turned even redder.

"See you later." She said, and began to turn away. But before he knew what he was doing he grabbed her hand. Valkyrie's eyes widened with surprise, she whirled back around to face him.

"Uh, do you want to get some coffee sometime...?" He asked quickly. His shoes had suddenly become extremely interesting.

"Sure, it'd be nice to have something to do other than missions." She admitted, and squeezed his hand.

"How about tomorrow?" Asked Fletcher eagerly.

"Yeah, 11ish would be good." She agreed, and looked behind her at an annoyed Tanith. "I need to go... See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Fletcher smiled.

...

Review to tell me what shook happen next, sorry that this chapter is horribly bad. I'm bad at writing about missions and stuff.


	19. Clouds In My Coffee

Thanks to BluFox03 who reviewed! It means so much to me when you guys leave your opinion and review and stuff! Okay, now... For the next chapter... Let it... Begin!

...

Month 7

...

Valkyrie crossed the road to the Coffee shop, and took out her phone. 'I'm here' she typed, and waited for Fletcher's reply. A few seconds later five words popped up on her screen. 'Yup, Look through the window'.

Feeling suspicious, she neared the window and scanned the shop for Fletcher, but he wasn't in sight. Her phone vibrated, she looked down to read the text, 'Closer' it read. She sighed and pressed her face up against the window. Still he couldn't be seen.

Suddenly Fletcher's face popped up in front of her's, she jumped back, and fell into someone. She whirled around and scowled. Fletcher.

"I hate you." She grunted, and folded her arms to show her distaste.

"Yeah, I know you do." He smirked, before lifting up his arm. "Shall we? She laughed but linked her arm with his anyway.

"You're so weird." She blushed, as they waltzed through the door.

"Yeah, I figured. What Coffee do you want?" He asked.

"Hmmm... I'm in the mood for a Latte. What about you?"

"I'll have a cappuccino. Now, go secure us a table while I get our Coffee." Fletcher replied.

"Sure." Valkyrie agreed with a laugh. She found a table for two by the window and sat down with a sigh. She gazed out the window. At everyone as they went about with their normal, and sometimes boring lives. Completely oblivious to the world of magic. It gave her the chills to be honest. A whole world was going on in secret and they had no idea.

Valkyrie smiled when Fletcher sat down with two coffees in his hands. "Okaaaaay. One Latte for you and a Cappuccino for me." He set the Coffee down in front of her and she eagerly took a sip from it. She sighed when she drank the warm, and refreshing, hot drink. "Good?" Fletcher asked once he'd taken a sip of his Coffee.

"Grand." She replied after she'd taken another gulp of her Latte, "I swear Fletcher, this place does the best Coffee in Dublin," She paused to drink more coffee before adding "and the whole of Ireland."

"Really?" Fletcher said, and raised a brow.

"Really" She confirmed with a nod.

"So I guess this is a success. Right? If you like it this much."

"Yup, we should go here more often, Y'know." Valkyrie suggested causally as she cradled the cup in her hands.

"It's a date!" She arched a brow but Fletcher just took a sip of his coffee, before the realisation of what he just said flooded his brain. And he spat ten coffee everywhere. "I mean it's not a date date. Like a date. Unless your want it to be then I'm fine with that but I just meant it as an expression not an actual date-y kinda thing and... Uh." Babbled the teenager opposite her.

Valkyrie laughed, "It's fine... I know what you meant." If only it really was a date... She thought, and sighed out loud. That would be... Amazing.

"But if it was a date... A date. What... Would you think? About having... A... A date." He asked her, his voice wavering slightly.

Valkyrie stared down at the swirls in her Latte, they were like foamy clouds... Clouds in her Coffee... That's how she was feeling. One moment they were joking around. And then he asks her this? Maybe it wasn't anything serious, just a muse... "Well, I suppose that would be... Uh..." She trailed off, she didn't know what to say. Valkyrie wanted to be with him but... Did he want to be with her..? That was the only thing stopping her. The wrong answer could ruin everything.

"It doesn't matter, just a thought... That's all." Fletcher dismissed the idea quickly. There were a few moments of silence that consisted of Valkyrie staring down into her Latte, watching the steam slowly rise, and temperature.

"We're like that," She suddenly said out loud without meaning to.

"Huh?" Fletcher furrowed his brow.

"Hmmm... Oh! Sorry, just thinking out loud."

"Like what though? What... What were you gonna say?" Asked Fletcher now suddenly curious.

"Like Clouds In My Coffee." She finally replied, looking up from the almost cold Latte that she had been staring at for the past minute.

"What does-" He began, but Valkyrie interrupted him.

"It was in a song. It means the confusing aspects of love and life that you can't see through. But it's... Alluring... Until a mirage turns into dry patch and...-" Suddenly Fletcher cut her off, snapping her out of trance like state.

"But we're not like that. We- there is something. You know it. So do I, ever since the phone rang and I held your hand and..." He suddenly stopped talking. Was he... In Love With Valkyrie Cain? The girl who'd cheated on him with a bloody Vampire. Was he still in love with her after all of that. "There is something isn't there. You can feel it too, right?"

"Fletcher... About that date, how about tomorrow at the park?" She asked.

"I'll be there." He answered. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Then yeah. I think I feel it, I think I'm in love."

...

Sorry it was so short. I hope you joyed it a way though.


	20. The Vampire With The Cold, Dead Eyes

Sorry it took so long. School happened and I didn't get a chance to write anything. Updates will be weekly now. Thanks to my reviewers, you're amazing.

...

Month 8

...

Valkyrie looked up at the grey churning sky and begged it not to let the heavens open. It was 12:10 and she was impatiently waiting for Fletcher to turn up for their date. He was a Teleporter, how was it possible for him to be late.

"Hey!" A voice called and she looked up to see Fletcher running towards her in a brown coat that seemed very out of character. "Sorry," he apologised as he neared, "I got caught up in things." When he reached her he allowed a smile to set across his lips before offering his hand.

She hesitantly took it. But when she finnally did a warmth seemed to flood her. "Things?" She asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh... Just... Uh," he brought his other hand from behind his back,mrevealing a drooping bouquet of flowers. Her heart fluttered at and she stopped being skeptical. "Here." He offered them towards her.

"Thanks," she lifted them up to smell them, "that explains the coat, then."

"Oh, yeah..." Suddenly there was the pattering of rain. "Shit!" Fletcher yelled and gripped her hand harder as he looked for cover. "Over there." He lifted up his coat to cover them from the rain, breaking his hold on her hand but moving closer to her, as they ran through the rain.

They ducked under the branches of an old willow tree, their gazes met and they burst out laughing. She didn't know why. It was just spontaneous. And she didn't care why. Valkyrie got back her breath and found herself gazing up at Fletcher. She slowly reached for his hand. "Trust us to pick the only day in August that it rains." She smiled and squeezed his hand gently.

Something changed in his eyes and he clutched both her hands, causing her to lose he grips on the flowers. The petals scattered around their feet as the fell to the floor. "That doesn't matter." He said, staring into her eyes. "Nothing matters, Valkyrie, as long as I... As long as I have you." Slowly she leaned in, her eyes shutting as their lips met. His hand entangled with her hair as she wrapped her arms around him. They parted, their breath mingling as Fletcher caressed her cheek. They shared another passionate kiss. Valkyrie slowly backed up until her back hit the tree, then the scenery around her flashed and she was tumbling back onto her bed in Fletcher's house.

Valkyrie's jacket was discarded as well as Fletcher's shirt. But she didn't care. Because as long as they were together. Nothing bad could happen. As long as she had him...

...

The vampire solomenly wandered through Haggard. Eyes unseeing. Ears unhearing. Body unfeeling. He'd gone to her house. It was empty. Then to the Teleporter's but that too had been abandoned. But he could still smell her when he was there. It had been occupied only minutes before.

He stiffled a growl and meandered right, his nose wrinkled as he sniffed for her scent. He caught it and prowled onwards. Glee filling his eyes.

Something cold landed on his cheek, and slid down his chin. He glanced up at the dark clouded sky. Rain.

Caelen quickened his pace, he was now slowly jogging. He spotted a treeline and choose to take cover under a weeping willow tree. With grace and elegance he ducked under the branches.

A voice met his ears. He ducked back, and snapped his head towards the general direction that the sound had came from. Claws sharpened from his fingernails and he bared his fangs.

He relaxed and his dead heart fluttered as he saw a familiar face. Valkyrie. Then another less familiar figure stepped closer to her. They were only identifiable by their stupid spiked up hair.

Renn.

He almost growled. He almost alerted them of his presence. But he didn't. Instead he dug his razor blade claws into his palms, he instantly smelt blood but ignored it.

Their lips met. Their bodies collided. Their hands entangled and he brushed his hand against her cheek lovingly.

An agonising pain stung in his chest and he clutched the place where his heart was meant to be. He gasped as the pain consumed him, he looked back at Valkyrie and Fletcher just in time to see them vanish.

His gaze settled on the bouquet of flowers that had been crumpled onto the floor.

He strode over.

He picked them up, his fingers tracing the lines of the petals. Such beauty. Such perfection.

He ripped them to shreds.

Such sorrow.

The Vampire with the cold, dead eyes looked up, letting the flowers scatter across the grass.

Such pain.

...

Before he met her. Everything in his life had been meaningless. Every life that he took had been meaningless. Then she stepped- Well, fell, into his Cell. And the moment he set his hungry eyes on her something fluttered inside if him. A feeling that had been dead ever since Anna:

Love.

He'd been willing to serve her. Tend to her every need. But no. Instead she'd sucked up to the Teleporter and had taunted him with their 'Love'. He"d been forced to got to extreme measures, and just when he had her in his arms. Just when they'd shared a passionate kiss. He had to go into hiding. And everything had been lost.

He found himself preparing to end the Teleporter's life. To end their pitiful 'romance'. So caught up in his 'future' with Valkyrie that he didn't notice his fangs protruding out of his gums as the sky turned orange, already feeling the change coming. His eyes widened as he stifled a scream and slammed his body against a wall. Claws sharpening on his finger nails and raking across his arm, spilling blood that he lapped up, despite it being his own.

Once the change was configured, his lust for blood was stronger than ever. But one goal was still clear in his fogged up mind: Valkyrie. Would. Be. His.

He muttered the four words between struggled breath. She. Would. Be. His. He smiled, his fangs gleaming in the darkness. One foot in front of the other he staggered forwards. And as he grew closer, and stronger. He began to leap. And pounce. And he almost ran on all fours towards the Teleporter's house. But stopped himself. He stopped the animal inside from taking control. If he let loose he would surely kill Valkyrie. And that couldn't happen. Well. Not in that sense.

From what he'd seen, Valkyrie would only truly forget the Teleporter when she became like him. If she became a vampire.

No.

When she became a vampire.

...

Sorry it took son long. As I said School happened and I was almost killed by homework so... Yeah... Thanks for reading!


	21. And Call Ghastly, Too

Hello Fanfiction! I have returned with a NEW UPDATE! yes this was meant to be updated a few days after my last update but... uh... I might of forgotten... *grimaces and prepares for attack* but the good thing is that I've updated now so... everyone's happy?

Thanks to BluFox03 and Lonelygirl702 for reviewing. You guys are amazing and always make me laugh! ㈳6

Blufox03: What? How can you be so laid back about spending your birthday doing French projects. If I had to do that I would have a...uh, Breakdown from uh, too much French homework...? Hope you enjoy this chapter. And never spend a birthday doing homework again... Like ever.

lonelygirl702: Yeah, it'd be like world war three in the comments section. All fangirls united to bring s*** down in the comment section of my fanfic... Wow... I'm already terrified.

Sorry if anyone else reviewed and I didn't mention you.

I hope you guys like it. Please review to tell me what you think about, how to improve it and stuff like that!

Enjoy!

...

When Valkyrie opened her eyes she expected to see day light bursting through the cheap blinds. Not complete darkness. She furrowed her brow as she shifted in the bed and moved closer to Fletcher, hoping her movement wouldn't wake him up.

Just as she was about to shut her eyes again something moved in the corner of her eye. She froze as her blood ran cold. Then she saw it, the silhouette of a person standing in the corner of her room. God knows for how long they'd been watching.

She rolled over and tried to make it look as natural as possible. She lay completely still for a moment to stop the suspicion from rising. Then hissed in a hushed voice, "Fletcher." She hissed, quiet enough for the person not to hear. No, quiet enough for a normal person not to her, she corrected. Then it hit her, both physically and in thoughts.

She was torn from Fletcher and now lay sprawled across the floor with only a thin sheet to cover her modesty. She was vulnerable. And she had to move, now.

The figure loomed over her. Fear struck her eyes as her lis parted to scream for help. But in one swift movement figure's cold hand was shoved over her mouth and they'd tilted her head back. She struggled and kicked but they straddled her -their weight making it harder for her to breathe- and used their other hand to keep her down. Slowly they drew closer to her neck and Valkyrie was left wondering why until one word froze her train of thought.

Vampire.

With all her might she began to struggle. She began to scream but only made a muffled noise that was too quiet for anyone outside to her hear. But Fletcher was less than a metre away.

Their weight was shifted from her completely. She gasped. And sucked in lungfuls of air. Then snapped her head over towards Fletcher and the Vampire.

They were wrestling. Fletcher (In his tartan trousers) was fighting hard but the vampire was clearly winning. Valkyrie could only watch as they vampire overpowered Fletcher and tossed him across the room.

Fletcher hit some shelves and didn't get back up. No, he didn't even move as the shelves collapsed on top of him. "FLETCHER!" She yelled, and began to scamper over him but as soon as she got close the vampire hissed and cut her off. The vampire pinned her down and terror lit her eyes.

Something glinted in the moonlight behind it though. The Necromancer's ring. She stretched her foot out, if she could knock it over with her foot then maybe she could use the air to pull it towards her.

But there was no time for maybes.

She wildly kicked her foot. The table hit the floor. The ring bounced across the carpet... And out of her view. She choked out a swear word as the vampire's breath tickled her neck. It's spit drooling across her skin. She tried to wriggle away but her efforts were in vain.

Knowing that for her death was avoidable thanks to her Darquesse in the back of her mind she closed her eyes.

The fangs grazed her skin.

In the corner of her eye something shot through the window, scooped the vampire off her and slammed them through the door. And there was something familiar about them. Something...

Caelen.

...

The second he drew close to the house he sensed something was off. He froze in his spot and sniffed at the air. A familiar scent tingled his nose.

Vampire.

A growl tickled at the back of his throat as his head snapped up to Valkyrie's windows his sharp ears picked up a muffled scream. And then a crash.

Caelen snarled and leapt up to the window sill, everything seemed to be in slomotion as he whirled around and saw Valkyire pinned to the floor. He flung himself forwards onto the other vampire- he could tell by the scent.

They rolled on the floor, Caelen on top. Caelen wrestled the other vampire to the ground, his rage consuming him. The younger vampire's face contorted into a snarl as he tried to dive forwards.

This is what Caelen had been worried about. Other vampires knowing about her. About Valkyrie. It wasn't right for a vampire to date a human... Or even like a human. When he'd disappeared for a month it'd been to sort out things with the Vampire Council, it appears they hadn't got the message.

Caelen pummelled punches down onto the weaker Vampire's face. There was a crunch as their nose was smashed by one of his fists and when he withdrew his hand there was a steady stream of blood pouring down the younger vampire's face. The vampire whimpered as Caelen clenched his fist for another punch.

"Cealen!" A single voice froze him a moment before impact. His eyes flickered over to her. She was on the floor, a sheet draped over her. Her hand was splayed, and even in the darkness that had engulfed the room he could see the shadows swirling around her fingers. Magic literally at her fingertips. "Stop..." He'd never taken her as someone who'd take pity on one of his kind, especially not one that had just tried to sap her life out of her. He allowed his fist to drop to his side but stayed tensed and poised for an attack. The other Vampire slowly began to shuffle back but one look from Caelen stopped tem dead in their tracks.

"Are you OK?" Was all the charming Vampire could think to say. A moan drifted into his ears from the teleporter as the words left his mouth.

"He's not." She moved towards her 'boyfriend' but Caelen stopped her.

"Valkyrie I-" She shook off his light grasp and gave him a look that meant 'touch me and I'll beat you to a pulp', or something along the lines of a death threat.

"Not now, Caelen, Fletcher's hurt and the last thing I need is you." She said, without compassion in her voice. He hadn't expected a 'Thank You' but that was going a bit far, wasn't it? He backed off. And instead amused himself by glaring at the badly beaten Vampire. A moment passed. "Get my phone and call Kenspeckle would you?" She asked without even a glance in his direction. He gave her a look that said something along the lines of 'Me? Seriously?'. He knew all about the old Doctors fear or hatred for his kind. Valkyrie sighed. "It's just your voice, tell him Fletcher's hurt so we'll be there in 10."

"And how exactly do you plan on getting there?" The sceptical Vampire asked with raised brow.

Valkyrie paused. "Phone Ghastly too. Tell him we need his van."

Caelen sucked air in between his fangs, something that had become a habit for a reason he didn't know. "Sure..." Hopefully the scared man would be dead or some shit. Then hopefully Fletcher could die... or some shit. He sagged and walked across the room to get the phone. "OK" He muttered... it was not Okay.


	22. The Nobodies

Hello again. It's me, and I'm back with another update.

Thanks to anyone who reviewed. You guys are amazing!

Blufox03: Wow! Congratulations on that! Entering teen hood... If that's a thing... If it isn't it should . Anyway,hope you enjoy.

randomer11: YEEEEES! FLETCHYRIE for ever! They're my favourite pairing by far... I think. Probably. Uh... Enjoy?

Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

...

Month 8?

...

Fletcher looked almost at peace as he lay unconscious on the hospital bed. Valkyire was getting de ja vu from the last time this year he'd been in hospital. And all the things she'd said.

"Hey." A voice drawled from behind her. She gasped and whirled around. Already in a fighters stance. She didn't relax when she saw who it was: Caelen.

"What do you want, Caelen?" She asked, her tone sour. He was the last person she wanted to see now, or at anytime whatsoever.

"A thank you, maybe?" Caelen replied as he walked towards her, his feet gliding across the ground effortlessly.

"Kenspeckle will flip if he sees you here." She warned when he took a step closer. She needed to maintain her distance.

"Who says the old man will even know?" Asked Caelen. He stopped walking in front of her. And he stood looking down at her. Their faces inches apart.

Valkyrie turned her head away. "Caelen, no." She said as she realised what his plans were. "Not now. Not ever. Whatever we had is over, done, gone... We're over, Caelen." She continued, looking into his cold, dead eyes.

He stood in silence for a moment before continuing, but this time taking a step back and flicking his hair over his forehead. He grinned. "Who says that's what I was planning. I just wanted a nice friendly conversation..." His grin faltered as he looks back at her. His shoulder slumped. He combed his hair through his hair. "I'm sorry. Please, forget this ever happened."

Caelen turned away and began to walk out. Something panted in her chest and realisation dawned, she could never love him, she could never be with him, but she couldn't hurt him either. She stepped towards him and placed a hand gently on his wrist to stop him. "Thank You."

The Vampire froze and whirled around on his heel. "I'd do anything for you." His lips grew closer and he planted a cold kiss on her cheek. One that sent ice crawling up her spine and froze her features. One that was devoid of any passion, of any love, but still, it did something, it changed something.

She tightened her grip on his sleeve and reached up onto her tiptoes. "You still owe me, right?" She asked, and then her lips moved over to his, and her grip tightened as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed him like he kissed her. But she couldn't help enjoying herself throughout it. Their kiss ended in a hug. One she got no warmth from, no comfort from. But one that meant something... Who knew what? They broke off after centuries of each other's company.

"I do now." He said, with something tangled within his words, some emotions that had never been exposed before. He lost his grip on her hand as he stepped away. But she didn't feel loss.

As he neared the exit something rose to the surface in the back of her mind. Something that had been bugging her for a long time. "Oh, and Caelen?" She called.

He turned eagerly. "Yeah?"

"The next time I see you. It'd better be because you know something about the skull. Got it?" Her voice was like ice, and even sent shivers up and down her own spine.

"Yes, sir..." The Vampire smirked and just before he disappeared through the doorway he lazily saluted. "Until then... Cain." Then he was gone. She didn't even hear the door shut behind him. Not even the patter of footsteps. He was just gone.

"Hey... Val? Who... Who was that?" A voice murmured from the hospital bed. Valkyrie allowed a smile to slip onto her lips as she turned around.

"Nobody you need to worry about. Just Nobody." Her words echoed around the hospital wing as Fletcher propped himself up onto his elbows. 'Just Nobody...' She liked that. 'Nobody...'

He gazed up at her and lifted a hand to her chin to turn her face towards his. "I missed you." He softly said.

"I know you did." Their lips met in a warm, loving kiss. She relished every moment of it, until she saw the pain cross his face. Valkyrie reluctantly broke off. "I'm out of leaves. I'll go ask Kenspeckle for something to ease the pain."

She stood after planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. She glanced back as she left the room and sighed.

Nobody

...

sorry it's short. I hope quality makes up for quantity... Hopefully. Anyway hope you enjoyed it.

Should I start doing questions at the end of each chapter? I dunno... What do you guys think?


	23. That's The Spirit

Hello again! It's time for the next (hopefully) amazing update. Probably not amazing but let's just pretend it is... Anyway. On to the story. So, Tanith and Ghastly haven't really been in this story thanks to Caelen *glares*, so I've decided to fit them in, in this chapter. Somehow...

Thanks to Blufox03, lonelygirl702 and randomer11 for reviewing. You guys are the best! And this chapter (I know it's bad sorry about that) is dedicate to you.

...

Month 8 (Tanith and Ghastly's pov of what happened in the chapter 'Call Ghastly, too')

...

Tanith ended up crashing on Ghastly's couch that night. After a long day she'd waved goodbye to Val and literally passed out at the Tailor's shop in the back room. It was now early in the morning and early bird Tanith was waking up.

She looked around the unfamiliar yet somehow familiar room in a daze as she blinked away the morning sun. As soon as she got her senses back she jumped to her feet into a fighting stance, eyes darting around the room.

Tanith laughed out loud on when she realised where she was. She sighed and sifted through her memories of last night, she'd fallen asleep on Ghastly's couch the moment she stopped thinking, stopped moving and relaxed.

Her sword in its sheath and her beloved coat and boots where on the coffee table next to her. Slowly she sunk her feet into her boots, they were worn and she needed to ask Ghastly if she could have some like Val's.

Next, she whirled her coat around her body and tugged it on, once she had it on she noticed a tear from her last mission had been sewn up. She instantly knew who'd done it. The fine stitching was definitely Bespoke quality and was almost invisible, she made a nite to thank the tailor later.

Finally she fastened the sheath to he belt and weighed her sword in her hand.

Tanith thrust the blade forwards, jumped onto the table and swiped at the air. She twirled and whipped the blade around her as she silently stepped off the table. She parried, blocked and ducked under blows by her non-existent opponent.

With a whip of her blade she dipped it back into it's sheath and smiled as she got her breath back.

Clapping echoed through the room from behind her.

"That was impressive."

Tanith had already grabbed her sword and twisted to the direction of the noise. Her blade was thrust out, pointing at their throat.

She relaxed when she saw who it was, and let her hand drop. "You scared me." She admitted to the tailor who'd frozen at the sight of the blade pointed his way.

"I scared you? You can say that again." Sighed the tailor as he clutched his chest.

"You fixed my coat." Tanith thanked, "Thanks."

"No problem, I was bored, I owed you." Ghastly replied with a shrug, brushing off the deed easily, like it was nothing.

"No really, I can barley notice the stitches, now." Tanith continued, with a beam on her face. "You're amazing, I couldn't bare to throw this coat away. Now I won't have to."

Ghastly blushed as he scratched the back off his head sheepishly. "It- it was nothing. As I said, I owed you."

"Right..." The swordswoman said with rolled eyes as she slumped bald on the couch with a yawn.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Ghastly as an attempt to start up the conversation again.

"I guess so. Well, for someone who slept on a broken couch." She shrugged as she stretched.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that..." Ghastly apologised. "With me being... Away, I hadn't been able to buy a new one." There was a silence until a smile flickered onto Tanith's lips.

"Hey," She began, catching the tailor's attention immediately. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You just looked peaceful, I guess. And I'm thankful for any chance at sleep I get with this whole crusade going on. So I guessed you wouldn't want to be woken, either, besides, you'd be grumpy and... Well..." He trailed off, hs sentence hanging in the air.

"Well what?" Asked Tanith.

"Nothing. I just don't... Don't like it when your grumpy. You look much better when your happy, you have a beautiful smile, you see." Ghastly mumbled under his breath, but Tanith heard it all.

Tanith sighed. "At least someone knows how to give compliments these days." She couldn't help it but a smile twitched onto her lips.

"There you go." Ghastly said absently. Suddenly his phone rang. Breaking the moment like a fallen flower. "Sorry. I've gotta get this." Ghastly apologised... Again. But. Tanith took no heed. His face changed from relaxed and almost it's passive to shocked and slightly panicked. "Alright, alright. I'll be there" He pause as the other person spoke. "... Okay, we'll be there."

"Who was it?" Asked Tanith.

"Valkyrie. It's Fletcher, something to do with that Vampire, since he was the one talking to me."

"Wait, what Vampire?" Asked Tanith, eyes wide.

"The depressed looking one. Quite brooding. Kinda handsome. Also obsessed with Valkyrie." Ghastly explained quickly. Realisation crossed Tanith's face.

"Ah! That freak? What does he want?"

"Nothing. As I said, it's Fletcher. He's hurt. And I can only blame that bloody Vampire for it." Ghastly bitterly replied, "They need the van. Are you coming?" He asked as he turned to leave.

"Sure." Tanith answered and jumped off the sofa. "I need to get out."

"That's the spirit."

...

This is more of a filler chapter. Cause I updated earlier this week or something. Expect a longer update soon.


	24. Hit The Road

Sorry it took so long. I lost the charger for my iPad so I couldn't update but now I'm back! This is continued from the chapter 'That's The Spirit'

...

Tanith strolled towards The Hibrenian Cinema clad in her long coat that his her dangerous sword from public view. Her thoughts flashed back to th night before when they'd arrived at Valkyrie's house:

The Van screeched to a halt outside a quaint house that looked no different from any other. Ghastly was already outside the door by the time Tanith had opened the car door, she hurried to catch up with him.

Ghastly rapped his knuckles against the door heavily but there was no reply. "Damn it." Hissed the scarred man as he tried to the door handle once again. After a few attempts Tanity butted in.

"Let me." She offered, stepping in front of the tailor. Her hand hovered over the lock and a few seconds later their was a satisfying click. She pushed on the door and smiled as it swung open.

Ghastly nodded his thanks and barrelled through the doorway. "Valkyrie! Valkyrie?" He yelled, running up the stairs.

"Your welcome." Tanith sighed and took off after him. "Val! Val!" She began to shout, but when she was greeted by silence she instinctively went for the blade on her waist. Tanith bounded up the stairs, her footsteps somehow quiet. She reached the landing and glanced across to the tailor owns had hesitated outside Valkyrie's bedroom door. She nodded to him and he pushed open the door.

"Oh, God. Val." Ghastly muttered and he kept into the room. "What happened?" He asked, his voice soft.

The girl shook her head. "Vampire." Was all she said. Tanith joined Ghastly and knelt down beside Valkyrie. Valkyrie glanced up. Her face lightened ever so slightly as she forced a smile. "Tanith."

"Hey."

"Didn't think you'd be here." Valkyrie commented.

"Me neither." Shrugged the swordswoman.

"If you want him to live you should go now." A voice suddenly said icly.

Tanith unsheathed her blade and whirled towards the shadows. A vampire stood with a dead expression on their face. Their eyes were blank, like a dolls. But their was something handsome about their serious, and brooding features. "You." Tanith hissed as recognition slid into her voice. It was Caelen.

"Me." The vampire replied, with a hint of humour on his voice. Maybe he did have emotions after all.

"Ah, so you do have a sense of humour after all." Tanith said stonily.

"I have an acquired taste."

"Valkyrie is this the vampire who did this?" Asked Ghastly, guestering towards Fletcher's unconscious form.

"No, he..." She hesitated. "He saved me."

Tanith raised any eyebrow and looked back at her friend. "Are you serious?"

Valkyrie nodded. "He, uh, owed me." She replied.

There was a silence as everyone glared at Caelen.

"Hey, are we going to take Renn to the hospital or not. I mean I couldn't care less either way. It wasn't him I was saving." The vampire stated, keeping his eye on the sword that was printed at his throat.

Valkyrie blushed but Ghastly's gaze just hardened. "We? What we? I don't work with Vampires, I don't need to eit"yher."

"Sorry. Sorry." Caelen replied. Although there wasn't a hint of compassion in his voice. There wasn't anything. "Just thought I'd get a thank you and a pat on the back too."

"Your not coming with us. Get out of here." Tanith threatened.

A smiled tugged on Caelens lips. "Is that a threat I hear?"

"Bet ya. And trust me. I won't hesitate to slay you, vampire."

There was something in Tanith's voice that made Caelen pale even more. His eyes darted to Valkyire, she nodded to him.

"Go." Valkyrie beckoned.

"Your welcome." Caelen replie as he ducked out the window and onto the grass outside.

Tanith relaxed and sheathed her blade. "Now... Fletcher."

"I'll carry him to the Van." Ghastly offered. "Here," he continued, passing Tanith his keys. "You two start up the Van." He knelt do towards Fletcher, and lifted him up with ease, a moan escaped the teleporter's lips as pain flashed across his face. Valkyrie looked worried.

"Let's go." Valkyrie said.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you here." A voice interrupted her recap of last night and her head snapped up towards the source of noise. Her hand was already rested on her sword before she knew who it was, when she did, it was pointed at their throat.

"What are you doing here?" Snarled Tanith. The vampire took a step back.

"I was about to ask you the same thing..." Caelen replied.

"Don't play stupid. Caelen. You know why I'm here, to see Val and Fletcher."

"And I'm here to see Val." Caelen replied.

She choked. "What- what have you done." Hissed the swordswoman.

"Nothing, nothing. I wouldn't ever hurt her."

"Well you almost did last night."

"I saved her life." Caelen stonily replied.

"And why was her life even in danger in the firsts place. Oh, yeah, you." Tanith dead panned.

Caelen glared. His cold eyes boring into her.

"I don't want to see you anywhere near Val again. Got it? We don't have time for Vampires, we don't like them either. Now say you goodbyes and get lost." Tanith threatened.

Caelen nodded. And began to walk again. He stopped as he was about to turn the corner. "You've got guts. Threatening a vampire."

Tanith smiled. "Oh, I've faced much worse monsters than you."

"I've heard." Then, he was gone. She didn't check to make sure though. If he knew she'd fought monsters, he knew enough to stay away.


	25. Conversations With My Inner Demon

Okay everyone I'm really sorry about the last two or three chapters. Just pretend the last two never existed. I'm well aware that they were terrible, but that's mostly because I had no inspiration so that just happened. But suddenly, I was listening to My Chemical Romance when suddenly I had the inspiration to write again!

So here is the next chapter. Please leave reviews for any ideas for the plot because I'm almost out of non-Caelen related ideas. And I don't want to bring Caelen back so... yeah. Also leave reviews for writing tips and so on. Or just if you enjoy the story and stuff.

Thanks for to the people who stuck by me through this story, this chapters for you.

...

Month 9 (I think...)

...

Valkyrie rested her head against his shoulder. His arms weren't strong but they were comforting. Despite breeze she wasn't shove get anymore because he had draped his jacket around her. Her hands twisted his head gently towards her, she looked deep into his eyes before fixing him with a passionate kiss. He kissed her back and she relished in his love. His fingers tangled in her hair as her thumb brushed against his cheek.

Finally they broke off. Valkyrie rested her head on his chest and he pulled her closer as he planted a kiss on her head. She smiled. She couldn't want anymore than this. This was it. This was love.

Suddenly there was a pang in her chest. _But what about him?_ Her eyes widened. _What about Skulduggery Pleasant?_ She missed him, obviously. But she couldn't let that stop this from happening, stop this moment.

 _You've given up, haven't you? Your just like everyone else, aren't you? Hopeless, useless... Your like those niave mortals, living their lives unaware of the constant threat that looms over them._

No... I'm not... She thought back. Not even realising how stupid it was to have an argument with her elf.

 _No, your not like them. How stupid am I to think that?! He wouldn't have saved you if you were, he wouldn't have picked you... He wouldn't have fallen in love with you..._

She froze. Her heart skipped a beat. Before it restarted and drummed back into the rhythm. Your lying... She argued back, of course he hasn't fallen in love with me... Although she was already loosing faith in her words before they even left her mouth.

Suddenly she zoned out. Her vision swarming, it was as if a swarm of wasps had surrounded her, flooding her, stinging her, clouding her vision. She could see a dark room, lit only on one side by a light so bright she didn't know what was beyond it. She turned away from the light, her heart thumped in her ears as she turned towards the was a figure, she could barley make them out from the shadows because they wore all black from head to toe. Even their hair was dark and it hung over their eyes like a pair curtains, that were always shut to keep away pedestrians. Well, they say that the eyes are the windows to the soul.

They took a step forwards, through their hair she could see a smirk on their lips. Their head was drooped but now it was slowly lifting. She couldn't see their eyes but Valkyrie knew their eyes were locked.

Then the curtains were lifted.

Valkyrie gasped. She staggered back. It was like looking into a mirror, no, but not like the reflection, this wasn't a copy, it wasn't an imitation, it wasn't even a perfect copy. It was her. It was her. It was Valkyrie Cain... No... There was something off. There was something wrong. Something had snapped inside of them. Plus they were taller, and now that she looked closer they were a few years older. It wasn't like looking into a mirror, it was like looking into the future...

"Who are... You?" Valkyrie asked, eyes wide, terror seeping into her voice.

They laughed. The noise ricoceting off the walls, then echoing around the chasm, making her eyes dart around the room as the laugh grew more and more insane, more demented and troubled, louder and deeper until it made her fall to the floor and cover her ears. She dropped to her knees. The sound making the floor vibrate.

A shadow towered over her as they hunkered down. Their shadow was too big, and powerful for someone of their build, as strong as they were, this looked like the shadow of Mr Bliss, just ten times bigger. This shadow could squash Mr Bliss with their pinky finger.

Valkyrie dared to look up and was greeted with their impassive face. It sent shivers down her spine. "I'm you!" Their voice boomed around the void.

"W-what...?"

The Other-Valkyrie stood up and stared down at her like she was scum on the bottom of her shoe. "You heard me, didn't you? Or did I not say it loud enough?" Valkyrie said nothing, she just stared. Other-Valkyrie sighed and shrugged, then waved it away with a dismissive hand as if her question was simply an annoying bug. No, as if she was just an annoying bug. "Never mind... Never mind..."

"What am I doing here? Where am I?" Valkyrie demanded as boldly as she could muster.

"This, Valkyrie, is my head- Well, your head... But mine too." Valkyrie tilted her head at Other-Valkyrie. "You see we're the same me and you. Well, not really. Your kinda weak and annoying, whereas I am... I'm pretty damn good."

"You never answered my question." Valkyrie replied as she stumbled to her feet.

"Oh! That, I thought that would be obvious." Other-Valkyrie grinned, "It was to me at least..." She stepped closer. "You're here to finish our conversation." Her voice was suddenly menacing. "I thought you weren't paying enough attention so I brought you here."

"What conversation? What..." Valkyrie gasped when realisation settled in.

"Do you understand now? Are you OK?" Other-Valkyrie asked, devoid of any sympathy, care, worry or emotion. She nodded. "Ah! Finally..." Valkyrie tilted her head, an action that made a mocking smile split across Other-Valkyrie's features. "You're a lot like him y'know. A lot like Skulduggery. More than you can admit it actually... Maybe that's why he picked you? Because you're the same..."

"He didn't pick me... We're just friends. We're..." Valkyrie's voice snapped when she saw Other-Valkyrie's smirk.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen the signs..." Other-Valkyrie chuckled. "That's laughable... It's hilarious actually. Even I noticed, I would've thought you, of all people would've been the first."

Valkyrie shook her head. "What... What are you talking about? What... What..." Suddenly an image flashed before her vision and she lost her footing as she stumbled backwards. He feet tangled with each other and the world spun. The image grew more vivid, then she realised, it wasn't an image, it was a memory, it was a memory and her thoughts, her exact thoughts.

Skulduggery filled her vision, her own voice boomed in her ears. "I. Love. Him... But he could never love me." Her eyes widened. It was true, it was all true. Then that means, Fletcher was just a distraction. He was just- It all made sense now, the first time Fletcher had kissed her on the cheek. It was to distract her. She'd been feeling down and... He'd...

A tainted version of her own voice snapped her train of thought. Other-Valkyrie was grinning maliciously. "Of course it's would I lie to you? As I said, you and I are the same... Except I like to go by a different name. I go by _Darquesse_."

"Valkyrie? Valkyrie?" Fletcher's voice called and she felt herself being shunted back into reality.

 _Darquesse_...

"Well, bye for now. Valkyrie. I hope we meet again, and when we do. You'll be the one lurking in the shadows in the back of _my_ head."

Then Darquesse turned away and was enveloped by the shadows, but before she was engulfed, without looking back she waved a goodbye. Then she was back on the pier at Haggard, in Fletcher's arms. Living in a nightmare disguised as her sweetest dream.

...

Thanks for reading. Just saying, I got the whole conversation with yourself in your head idea from an anime called Kuroko no Basuke. Hope you enjoyed, please review to tell me your thoughts so far.


End file.
